Unvergessen
by Nyssa
Summary: SLASH! Vor langer Zeit teilten Éomer von Rohan und Boromir von Gondor einen flüchtigen, intimen Moment miteinander, doch keiner von beiden kann das Erlebnis vergessen. Und acht Jahre später begegnen sie sich zum ersten Mal wieder...
1. Kapitel 1

Rohan. 

Wenn ich an dieses Land denke, sein Name irgendwo geschrieben lese oder gesprochen höre, dann rührt sich etwas in meinem Herzen, damals wie heute.

Damals, nach diesem bestimmten Tag vor acht Jahren, war es ein wildes, freudiges, ja beinahe euphorisches Herz gewesen, das bei dem Gedanken an dieses verbündete Reich – bei dem Gedanken an _dich – überschäumen wollte vor Hochgefühlen und Hoffnung. Wochen, Monate, Jahre verstrichen, und der einstige Rausch, der mich früher noch fest in seiner Gewalt gehalten hatte, ermattete zunehmend. Schließlich war die Glut erloschen, und selbst der Kummer und die Depression, die sich danach wie eine erdrückende Klammer um mein Herz geschlossen hatten, erstarben mit der Zeit, und übrig blieb ein wohlig-warmes Gefühl der Erinnerung an Vergangenes, das von meinem Herz Besitz ergriff, wann immer Rohan sich einen Weg in meine Gedanken bahnte. _

Bis heute.

Heute wird der Tag sein, an dem wir uns wieder begegnen sollen, du und ich… Und ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wird. Wie wirst du dich geben? Mir gegenüber? Ich schnaube leicht, mich selber rügend. Es ist nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass du mich als das ansehen und behandeln wirst, was ich für dich bin… Ein Verbündeter im Krieg, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Denn vielleicht erinnerst du dich schon gar nicht mehr an diesen Tag vor acht Jahren.

_Was heißt Tag? frage ich mich selbst und lächele sanft, als Bilderfetzen deiner fassungslosen und naiven und doch so erwartungsvollen Augen, deiner unschuldigen und vor Lust leicht geöffneten Lippen, durch meinen Kopf huschen. Ich wünschte es wäre in der Tat ein voller Tag gewesen, den wir zusammen verbrachten, und nicht nur die leicht überschaubaren Minuten; aber nein, du warst jung, _zu_ jung, und ich war wohl zu stürmisch, und diese flüchtige Begegnung zweier Söhne benachbarter Ländereien endete für dich ebenso heftig und rasch und plötzlich, wie sie angefangen hatte… _

Einerseits bin ich froh, dass es nicht zu tieferen, innigeren Intimitäten kam, denn ich fürchte, ich hätte es im Nachhinein bereut. Du warst zwar durchaus kein Kind mehr, wenngleich auch noch nicht wirklich erwachsen, und ich begehrte dich, sehr sogar, aber du… in dir loderte viel mehr die frische und spontane Flamme der erwachenden körperlichen Gelüste und der jugendlichen Neugier, nicht aber etwas, das es gerechtfertigt hätte, dich mir vollends gefügig zu machen und dich für alle Zeiten mit einem Erlebnis zu brandmarken, welches dir im Endeffekt vielleicht mehr Leid als Vergnügen bereitet hätte. Vielleicht hättest du es gewollt – vielleicht aber wäre es selbst dann ein Fehler gewesen. 

Ja, vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, denn es war von kurzer Dauer, wenn auch von hitziger Intensität, und lange ist es her. Doch ich kann nicht vergessen… _will nicht vergessen… _

Und während ich mein Pferd zu den Toren Edoras' hochtreibe, werden die inzwischen stillen, distanzierten Empfindungen der verblassten Erinnerung an dich, Éomer von Rohan, wieder lebendiger, und von Neuem erhitzt sich die versengende Glut der Hoffnung, die ich für so lange erloschen geglaubt hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

( Diese Zeichen **~ ~ ~ **leiten immer einen Wechsel der Erzählperspektive ein)

Es erschreckt mich, wie elend König Théoden aussieht. Ich knie noch immer vor ihm nieder und sehe ihn schweigend an, eine Hand im stillen Gruß über meinem Herzen verharrend und das Gerede seines schmierigen Beraters ignorierend, als ich das hölzerne Knarren einer schweren Tür vernehme. Ich drehe mich nicht um, denn ich spüre, dass nicht _du_ es bist.

„Mein Herr Boromir, willkommen," hallt eine Stimme durch die hohe Halle. Ah, deine kleine Schwester… Ich neige einmal mehr mein Haupt vor dem König von Rohan, erhebe mich etwas schwerfällig, drehe mich um, und mein Blick fällt auf die wohl schönste und auch traurigste junge Frau, welche mir jemals unter die Augen gekommen ist. Ich trete auf sie zu, „Éowyn, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch wiederzusehen," sage ich höflich als ich ihre weiße Hand vorsichtig ergreife und einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauche. Ein reserviertes Lächeln umspielt ihre hellen Lippen. 

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite," erwidert sie guterzogen, und ohne große Hemmungen hakt sie sich bei mir ein und zieht mich mit sich zur Tür, fort von ihrem kränklich wirkenden Onkel und der dunkelhaarigen Gestalt, die ihr unangenehme Blicke hinterherwirft.

„Kommt, Ihr müsst hungrig und durstig sein," bedenkt sie mit einem fast fürsorglichen Tonfall, und fürwahr, sie hat Recht.

Nur wenig später sitzen wir uns gegenüber an einem Tisch in einer weiteren großen Halle. Wir sind ganz alleine, es ist fast unheimlich, und das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille ab und zu stört, ist das Kratzen meines Besteckes auf dem Teller, oder das dumpfe Geräusch wenn ich den Krug abstelle, nachdem ich uns nachgefüllt habe. Oh ja, sie trinkt fast wie ein Mann, aber das verwundert mich nicht im Geringsten. Sie ist schon immer so gewesen, und auch, wenn das Kind von damals inzwischen zu einer wahren Augenweide herangereift ist, so ist sie doch anders als die Frauen, denen ich ansonsten zu begegnen pflege. Dies wiederum begrüße ich wohl mehr als jeder andere hier, denn noch nie habe ich mich besonders wohl gefühlt in der Gesellschaft gewöhnlicher Frauen. Ich reiße mich los von meinen Gedanken über die schöne und außergewöhnliche Éowyn, denn nicht sie ist es, die meine Reise hierher zur reinsten Folter gewandelt hat.

„Herrin," greife ich ein Gespräch auf, nachdem ich einen weiteren Schluck getrunken habe, und sie blickt mich mit kummervollen Augen an, die fast so schön sind wie ich deine in Erinnerung habe… so groß, so ausdrucksstark, so würdevoll… Ich räuspere mich leise. „Sagt, wird Euer Bruder während meiner Anwesenheit noch zu uns stoßen? Ich habe ihn lang nicht mehr gesehen," sage ich so beiläufig wie möglich und schiebe mir schnell etwas zu Essen in den Mund, damit ich nichts hinzufügen kann, was ich später noch bereuen würde. 

„Als Ihr uns die letzten Male mit Eurem Besuch beehrtet, war mein Bruder leider immer verhindert," sagt sie entschuldigend. Nun könnte ich ihr sagen, dass es nicht als Vorwurf gedacht war, oder ich könnte ihr zu verstehen geben, dass „Besuch" das falsche Wort für meine Anwesenheit ist, oder ich könnte sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie meine Frage gar nicht beantwortet hat… Stattdessen schlucke ich all diese Gedanken runter, so wie das Stück Brot in meinem Mund, und schenke ihr ein Lächeln. 

„Nun, ich wage zu behaupten, dass wir das Abendmahl auch ohne Euren Bruder unterhaltsam gestalten können, nicht wahr?"

~ ~ ~

Ich befinde mich noch auf dem Flur, als ich sie lachen höre. _Lachen! _Welch seltenes Geschenk. Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem verschwitzten Gesicht aus, so sehr freue ich mich darüber, sie fröhlich zu wissen. Doch es erstirbt ebenso schnell wieder, als ich kurz darauf noch ein zweites Lachen vernehme… lauter, tiefer, offener als das ihre… _Männlicher_. Meine Augen verengen sich, während ein unangenehmes Gefühl sich in meiner Magengegend breit macht. Spielt meine Fantasie mir einen Streich, oder ist _er wirklich hier…? _

Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, renne trotz meiner schweren Rüstung und meiner Erschöpfung fast zur Speisehalle, doch bevor ich die dicken, hohen Türen aufdrücke, halte ich für einen Moment inne und atme tief durch. Ich will gelassen wirken. Und unerschütterlich. Erfahren. Ich will mich beweisen, dir zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr jung und schwach und unbedarft bin, so wie damals, vor acht Jahren, als du und ich… 

Nein. Ich schüttele kaum merklich den Kopf. Nicht du und ich, denn _ich_ habe so gut wie gar nichts dazu beigetragen. Zu verängstigt war ich, etwas falsch zu machen, mich zu blamieren… Ohne dabei zu merken, dass gerade diese mich lähmende Furcht, diese Feigheit, meine größte Blamage war. Ja, ich erinnere mich gut, denn für mich war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich nicht durch meine eigene sondern durch eine fremde Hand den Gipfel der Lust erlebte. Und so wie ich dieses kurze und doch so einschneidende Erlebnis meiner Jugend erinnere, musst du eben dies schon für viele vor mir getan haben, denn mit solch einer Fingerfertigkeit wird keiner geboren. Auch wäre es dumm anzunehmen, dass in den vergangenen acht Jahren niemand dein Bett gewärmt hätte. Ich bin also nichts weiter gewesen als ein flüchtiges Abenteuer… wobei „flüchtig" noch eine großzügige Formulierung ist, und abenteuerlich war es vielleicht für mich, oh ja das war es durchaus, aber sicherlich nicht für dich. Vielleicht, mit etwas Glück, hast du das Ganze sogar schon längst vergessen…

Diesen letzten Gedanken krampfhaft festhaltend, hole ich einmal mehr tief Luft, und öffne die Türen, die mich von meiner geliebten Schwester und unserem Gast aus Gondor trennen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Ich trete mit sicheren Schritten ein, doch als mein Blick auf ihn fällt, spüre ich einen nicht unbeachtlichen Teil meiner Gefasstheit schwinden. Er ist es tatsächlich. Wie hatte ich nur einen Moment zweifeln können? Diese Stimme… ich könnte sie niemals vergessen, nicht in tausend und abertausenden von Jahren. Es wäre wahrlich ein großes Kunststück den Klang der Stimme zu vergessen, die mir in meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr geflüsterte Worte ins Ohr raunte, während seine wundervoll quälende und geschickte Hand sich weiter unten an meinem bis dato unberührten Körper zu schaffen machte. Ich weiß heute nicht mehr, was genau er zu mir gesagt hat; vielleicht habe ich es sogar damals nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Wundern würde es mich nicht, ich war wahrlich sehr abgelenkt…

Während ich mich ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen nähere, beobachte ich wie meine Schwester dem Sohn Denethors sein Schwert zurückgibt, das sie eben noch bewundernd in den Händen gehalten hatte, und er es mit einem metallenen Geräusch in die Scheide gleiten lässt, die an seiner Seite hängt. Er muss erst vor kurzem eingetroffen sein, denn er ist noch schwer bewaffnet und trägt Reisekleidung über der zweifellos unbequemen Rüstung. Als ich schließlich unmittelbar vor ihnen stehe, werfe ich Éowyn einen unerfreuten Blick zu – sie weiß, dass ich ihr ungewöhnliches Interesse an Klingenwaffen nicht gutheiße, aber es schadet wohl nicht, sie einmal mehr daran zu erinnern. 

„Herr Boromir war so gütig -" sagt sie etwas rechtfertigend, und unhöflicherweise fällt er ihr ins Wort. 

„Eure Schwester hat ein außerordentliches Talent mit dem Schwert. Für eine Frau, meine ich," sagt er etwas großspurig und ich spüre ungewollte Eifersucht in mir hochbrodeln, als die beiden ein wie es scheint geheimes, kleines Lächeln miteinander teilen. Er fährt fort, im Scherze irgendetwas davon zu faseln, dass an Éowyn ein wahrer Krieger verloren gegangen wäre und was für ein Jammer es doch sei, dass sie als Mädchen geboren wurde, aber ich höre gar nicht richtig hin. Stattdessen blicke ich einfach nur in sein Gesicht und hoffe, dass es nicht offensichtlich ist, dass ich ihn geradezu anstarre. Er hat sich kaum verändert. Ein paar Falten hier und da, die sich früher noch nicht abgezeichnet hatten, vor allem um diese eindrucksvollen, ungewöhnlich grünen Augen herum, und sein Haar ist kürzer als damals, aber davon einmal abgesehen ist er fast so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig attraktiver, geht es mir durch den Kopf, und ich zwinge mich diesen Gedanken augenblicklich zu unterdrücken. 

Bis jetzt habe ich noch keinen Ton herausgebracht – noch nicht einmal meinen Helm habe ich abgenommen – und es fällt mir erst auf, als seine Stimme mich endlich erreicht und er den Anfang macht, förmliche Floskeln mit mir auszutauschen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herr Éomer." Kann es sein, dass das „Herr" leicht spottend aus seinem Mund kam? Oder bilde ich es mir nur ein? „Und meine Gratulation." 

Als ich ihn fragend ansehe, fügt er erklärend hinzu, „Zur Ernennung des dritten Marshalls der Riddermark. Ihr könnt stolz sein."

~ ~ ~

Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bestens darüber informiert wäre, was in meinen verbündeten Landen von statten geht. Dass ich nicht gut über _dich _informiert wäre. Mit unangebrachtem Interesse und auch mit Zufriedenheit habe ich deine Laufbahn und Entwicklung in den letzten Jahren verfolgt, wenn auch nur aus der Ferne. Und jetzt, wo du leibhaftig vor mir stehst, stelle ich fest, dass du in der Tat erwachsen geworden bist. In deiner pompösen Rüstung erscheinst du mir gar größer und breiter als ich es bin, und das Bisschen von deinem Gesicht, was nicht von dem prunkvollen Helm versteckt wird – ich sehe, du trägst jetzt einen Bart – deutet einen entschlossenen, selbstsicheren jungen Mann an. Fort ist der unbedarfte Jugendliche von damals, aber ich denke, der gereifte Éomer könnte mir sogar noch viel besser gefallen.

„Danke," sagt er knapp. Die Stimme ist kaum widerzuerkennen. Nicht, dass wir damals viel gesprochen hätten, aber du strahlst jetzt eine Standhaftigkeit aus, die ich dir nicht zugetraut hätte, deine Stimme fest und kräftig, beinahe etwas hochmütig. 

„Hast du Hunger?" fragt Éowyn ihren Bruder, während er seinen Helm abnimmt. Meine Lippen teilen sich kaum merklich vor stiller Bewunderung, als ich endlich einen gründlicheren Blick auf sein Antlitz werfen kann. Sein Gesicht ist schmierig vor Schweiß und Dreck, sein zusammengebundenes und vom Kopfschutz etwas plattgedrücktes Haar sieht klettig und trocken aus, aber selbst diese Spuren seiner Schufterei können nicht über seine Schönheit hinwegtäuschen.

Ich könnte dich berühren, wenn ich nur einen Arm ausstrecken würde, und die Erkenntnis, dass wir nach so langer Zeit des getrenntseins endlich wieder in ein und demselben Saal stehen, erfüllt mich ebenso mit Glück wie auch mit plötzlicher Unruhe. Mein Herz schlägt und flattert inzwischen so heftig gegen das Gefängnis meiner Rippen wie ein panischer Vogel in einem zu kleinen Käfig, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, weder du noch deine liebliche Schwester nehmen die starke Änderung meiner Gefühlswelt wahr. 

„Nein, danke," lehnt Éomer höflich ab, und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme bringt Éowyn dazu, sich für den Abend zu entschuldigen. 

„Wie schade. Ich hätte Eure Gesellschaft gerne noch ein wenig länger genossen," sage ich und sie lächelt wieder. Beinahe schäme ich mich dafür, denn wenn ich ehrlich bin schmeichele ich ihr in erster Linie nur, um zu sehen, welche Auswirkung dies auf ihren Bruder hat. Aber wenigstens kann ich behaupten, dass es trotzdem nicht gelogen ist, denn ich empfinde ihre Anwesenheit tatsächlich immer als bereichernd.

Sie neigt zum Abschied kurz ihr hellblondes Haupt vor mir, eine sanfte Geste die ich freundlich erwidere, und küsst dann ihren Bruder flüchtig auf die staubig-schmutzige Wange. Während sie ihn umarmt, trifft dein Blick auf den meinen, und zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren sehen wir uns ganz bewusst und tief in die Augen, versuchend, die Gedanken des anderen zu lesen.

Und dann sind wir alleine.


	4. Kapitel 4

Stille herrscht zwischen uns, und es erscheint mir wie eine Ewigkeit, bis Éomer sich plötzlich von meinen Augen losreißt, sich etwas abwendet und seinen Blick stattdessen über die Wand der Halle gleiten lässt. Ich kann das unangenehme Schweigen nicht länger ertragen, und da er keinerlei Anstalten macht den freundlichen und redseligen Gastgeber zu mimen, ergreife ich das Wort.

„Eure Schwester hat sich prächtig entwickelt," sage ich, ihn aus den Augenwinkeln von der Seite beobachtend. Er tut so, als studiere er ein Gemälde an der Wand, aber ich kann erkennen, dass sein Blick fahrig ist.

„Bereits das letzte Mal, als ich sie sah, erschien sie mir bezaubernd. Aber jetzt… Aus ihr ist eine richtige Schönheit geworden," füge ich hinzu als er nichts erwidert. „Der Mann, der sie einmal zur Braut nehmen wird, kann sich sehr glücklich schätzen."

Volltreffer. Sein Kopf schnellt zu mir zurück, und seine Augen… oh diese tiefbraunen, lodernden Augen, wie ich mich doch in ihnen verlieren könnte… Sogar jetzt, wo sie mich geradewegs zu erdolchen scheinen. 

„Noch hat sich kein Mann gefunden, der es verdient hätte um die Hand meiner Schwester anhalten zu dürfen," giftet er leise, aber mit einem drohenden Unterton, der mich beinahe zum Grinsen bringt. Ich schaffe es gerade noch, mich zusammenzureißen. Er hat den Köder geschluckt, und ich würde lügen wenn ich behauptete, dass es kein befriedigendes Gefühl ist zu wissen, dass er vehement gegen eine Vermählung zwischen mir und seiner Schwester ist; wenn ich mir denn einrede, dass dieser Umstand mehr mit seinen Gefühlen für mich als mit denen für die Herrin Éowyn zu tun hat…

„Aber Ihr seid doch nicht nach Rohan geritten, nur um Euch an dem Antlitz meiner Schwester zu erquicken, nehme ich an?" sagt er dann etwas schroff. Vielleicht hat er gemerkt, dass ich ihn ein wenig vorführe. Ich schüttele kurz den Kopf, fieberhaft überlegend, was ich darauf antworten soll. Dies wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, dir reinen Wein einzuschenken, dir zu gestehen, dass ich immerzu an dich denken musste und dass wann immer ich nach Rohan geritten bin innerhalb der letzten acht Jahre, ich insgeheim gehofft hatte, dich wiederzusehen. Du hast mit deiner Frage förmlich den Weg für die Wahrheit geebnet, doch im Endeffekt bin ich zu mutlos diese Richtung einzuschlagen. Ich mag es selbst kaum glauben, aber ich habe tatsächlich Angst, von dir zurückgewiesen zu werden. Seltsam, wie diese tiefe Zuneigung, die ich dir gegenüber empfinde, einen Feigling aus mir werden lässt.

~ ~ ~

Ungeduldig warte ich auf seine Antwort. Sekunden, die mir wie ganze Jahrzehnte erscheinen, verstreichen quälend. 

„Denethor schickt mich, unsere Kriegsführungsstrategien zu diskutieren," erzählt er mir nach der unangenehmen Pause. „Wir müssen Alternativen erwägen. Wir verlieren zu viele Männer. So kann es nicht weitergehen."

Ich spüre ein unerwartetes Stechen in meinem Herzen. Frustriert über seine Erwiederung, die weit von dem entfernt ist, was ich mir sehr aus seinem Munde ersehnt hatte, balle ich meine noch immer in ledernen Handschuhen steckende Hände zu Fäusten. Oh nein, so leicht wirst du mir nicht davon kommen, Boromir. Wir haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen.

„Wir könnten uns noch heute Abend mit der Thematik beschäftigen und ein paar Ideen entwickeln, die wir dann morgen bei der offizielle Ratssitzung vortragen," schlage ich vor, sehr darauf achtend, dass meine Stimme kühl und sachlich bleibt. „Es sei denn, Ihr seid zu erschöpft."

Eine seiner Augenbrauen zieht sich kaum merklich ein Stückchen nach oben als er ziemlich doppeldeutig entgegnet, „Für Dinge von solcher Wichtigkeit bin ich niemals zu erschöpft, Éomer."

Ich spüre Hitze in meine Wangen schießen. „Gut," bringe ich rasch hervor und schlucke schwerfällig. „Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde im Kartenzimmer. Ich nehme an, Ihr kennt den Weg." Ich warte seine Antwort nicht ab sondern mache auf der Stelle kehrt und eile in der Hoffnung, dass er meine Röte nicht bemerkt hat, aus dem Saal. 

~ ~ ~

Das Zimmer ist leer, als ich es wenig später betrete. Während ich auf ihn warte, studiere ich die Aufteilung und Formationen der kleinen Figürchen, Fähnchen und sonstigen Markierungen, die strategisch auf der großen Karte Mittelerdes aufgestellt sind. Die Karte ist ähnlich wie bei uns in Minas Tirith über einen gewaltigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gespannt. Ansonsten ist der Raum recht karg. Außer dem imposanten, lodernden Kamin und ein paar schönen Waffen, die an den Wänden angebracht sind, fällt mir nichts Erwähnenswertes auf. Aber ich habe auch nicht die Möglichkeit, mich genauer umzusehen, denn es dauert nicht lange bis auch er eintrifft.     

Kaum hat Éomer den Raum betreten, ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich ihn mehr als gründlich mustere, von Kopf bis Fuß. Befreit von der schweren, wuchtigen Rüstung erscheint er nicht mehr ganz so breit und muskelbepackt wie ich zuerst angenommen hatte, aber er ist auch nicht schmächtig. Zweifellos verhüllen die weiten, kunstvoll verzierten Ärmel seines hellen, prächtigen Oberteils kräftige Arme, und die leichten, faltenlosen Wölbungen in der Vorderseite seines Hemdes lassen auf eine durchtrainierte Brust schließen. Jeglicher Dreck ist von ihm gewaschen, und sein sauberes, frisches Gesicht offenbart jetzt sein junges Alter, das vorhin noch versteckt war unter den schmierigen, dunklen Spuren, die der Tag auf und an ihm hinterlassen hat. Und sein Haar… Nicht mehr wirr und zum Teil zurückgebunden, damit es ihn nicht einschränkt. Gelöst und offen wellt es bis über seine Schultern, dunkler und, wie ich annehme, nicht ganz so seidig-weich wie das Haar seiner Schwester, aber nicht weniger füllig. Während er auf mich zukommt erkenne ich, dass es noch feucht vom Waschen ist, und als er schließlich neben mir steht, dringt der dezente, fruchtig-seifige Duft, den sein noch nicht getrocknetes Haar verströmt, in meine Nase.     

Mir fällt sofort auf, dass dies alles mehr sein muss als das, was er in seiner gewöhnlichen Säuberungsprozedur berücksichtigt, wenn er nach Hause zurückkehrt. Er hat sich… herausgeputzt. Und noch mehr als vorhin muss ich zugeben, dass er sich zu einem sehr attraktiven jungen Mann entwickelt hat, obwohl ich beinahe denke, dass er mir so abgekämpft, verschwitzt und schmutzig sogar einen Tick besser gefallen hat als jetzt. Hm. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird sich mir noch die Möglichkeit bieten, ihn wieder schwitzen zu lassen, ihn zu erschöpfen und Spuren auf ihm zu hinterlassen…  


	5. Kapitel 5

Wir diskutieren nun schon seit einiger Zeit, oder vielleicht kommt es mir auch nur so vor, doch ich bin nur halbherzig bei der Sache. Kann ich mich normalerweise bei derartigen Gesprächen kaum bremsen, bist im Moment du es, der die meiste Zeit redet. Es erscheint mir, als würde dein qualifizierter Vortrag ewig währen, und wärest du nicht wer du bist und ich nicht mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders, dann wäre ich dir schon längst ins Wort gefallen.

„Hier zum Beispiel," sagt Éomer eindringlich und deutet mit einem Finger auf eine Stelle der großen Karte. Seine Hände faszinieren mich, so wie die überzeugte Tonlage mich fasziniert, in der er seine Ansichten äußert. So wie die Art, auf die seine blonden Strähnen ihm wild ins Gesicht hängen, wenn er den Kopf neigt um auf die Karte zu sehen. So wie eigentlich alles an ihm mich irgendwie fasziniert. 

„Oder auch dort," reißt seine feste Stimme mich aus meinen sehnsüchtigen Abschweifungen. Um mir die zweite Stelle zu zeigen, muss er sich etwas nach vorne über den Tisch beugen, und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie mein Blick diesmal nicht seinem Finger folgt, sondern über die Wölbung seines Hinterns gleitet, der durch seine gegenwärtige Position sehr nett betont wird. Ich hebe unwillkürlich eine Augenbraue. Oh ja, sehr nett, in der Tat.

„_Boromir," sagt er bissig und tadelnd, als er merkt, dass ich ihm gar nicht zuhöre, und ich reiße meinen Blick so schnell wie möglich von seinem Hinterteil, um ihn wieder auf die Karte zu lenken. Doch Éomer richtet sich rasch auf und stellt sich zwischen mich und den Tisch, mir die Sicht auf die riesige Landkarte versperrend. _

„Was soll das?" frage ich, und noch bin ich dazu in der Lage, eine ruhige und gefasste Stimme zu entwickeln. Noch kann ich so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Das frage ich _dich," entgegnet er scharf, aber auch mit einem leicht anrüchigen Unterton in der Stimme, der vorher noch nicht dagewesen ist. Vom gelegentlichen Knistern des Feuers im Kamin ist es totenstill, und ich nutze den Moment in dem wir uns so nah direkt gegenüberstehen, um mich zu bemühen in deinen Augen zu lesen. Und ich sehe, dass du das gleiche mit bei mir versuchst. Vielleicht kann ich nun doch nicht mehr so tun, als wäre nichts. Vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht mehr. _

Er erwidert meinen tiefen, forschenden Blick, und sein Gesicht ist zwar nicht mehr annähernd so naiv und jungenhaft wie damals, aber genauso erwartungsvoll. Ich erwäge, doch noch etwas abzuwarten, doch noch etwas schlauer aus ihm zu werden, bis ich mir ganz sicher sein kann, dass dies alles nicht fatalerweise nach hinten losgehen wird. Aber auf der anderen Seite habe ich jetzt schon so lange gewartet… Soviel kostbare Zeit ist bereits ungenutzt vergangen. Es wäre eine Sünde, auch nur eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden. 

Ohne großartig über mögliche Folgen und Konsequenzen nachzudenken, umfasse ich ihn stürmisch und von ihm völlig unerwartet und hebe ihn hoch. Er schnauft ein bisschen erstaunt, als er so abrupt den Kontakt zum Boden verliert, sträubt sich aber nicht wirklich. Er ist ziemlich schwer, doch ich kann ihn ohne erwähnenswerte Probleme auf den Kartentisch wuchten. Sein begehrenswerter Hintern fegt die sorgfältig zwischen Mordor und Gondor platzierten Figürchen davon – _wenn mein Vater dies sehen würde! denkt ein entlegener Teil in mir, und mit „dies" meine ich viel mehr meine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber der Kriegsplanung als die Tatsache, dass ich soeben damit begonnen habe, den jungen Neffen meines Vaters Verbündeten zu verführen  – und noch bevor sie über den Tischrand kullern und ich höre, wie sie dumpf und leise auf den Boden aufschlagen, lehne ich mich zielstrebig vor und bringe unsere Münder zusammen. _

Ich bin überrascht aber nicht abgeneigt, als seine wundervoll weichen Lippen sich fast sofort unter den meinen öffnen, und eine tastende Zungenspitze sich neugierig ihren Weg in meine Mundhöhle bahnt. Während er recht hemmungslos herumprobiert – denn sein Kuss erscheint mir mehr wie ein begieriges Forschen als eine gekonnte Liebkosung – schiebe ich seine Beine auseinander und dränge mich dazwischen, um ihm noch näher sein zu können. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass er nicht zurückweicht, sondern seine Hände auf meine Schultern legt, fest jedoch nicht abwehrend. Dieser Kuss… unser erster… er ist noch viel überwältigender, als ich zu träumen gewagt hätte. Etwas scheint in ihm entfesselt worden zu sein, und die Heftigkeit, mit der er die ungezügelte Liebkosung meiner Lippen und Zunge erwidert, bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Wenn mich dies alles nicht so sehr erregen würde, dann würde ich meine Energien jetzt darauf verwenden, mich ordentlich darüber ärgern, nicht schon viel früher einen Annäherungsversuch gemacht zu haben.

~ ~ ~

Oh, was geschieht mit mir? Alles dreht sich, als er anfängt mich zu küssen, und ehe ich mich versehe, erwidere ich seine Leidenschaft. Ich erkenne mich selbst kaum wieder, als ich ihn zwischen meine Schenkel treten lasse, wo der Beweis meines Verlangens so heftig und rasch anzuschwellen scheint wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Er schmeckt ein wenig nach etwas bitterem Alkohol, und seine Fingerspitzen sind rau auf meiner Haut als er die linke Hand von meiner Taille nimmt und stattdessen in meinen Nacken legt, so als hätte er Angst, dass ich jeden Moment zur Besinnung kommen und von ihm zurückweichen könnte. Dabei ist das so ziemlich das Letzte, was ich gerade tun möchte. 

Ich fahre erst ein wenig zusammen und löse mich abrupt von seinen fordernden Lippen, als ich seine rechte Hand in meinem Schritt spüre. Unsere Blicke treffen sich in diesem Moment, in dem wir beide unsere Lider wieder öffnen, und ich sehe Begierde in seinen Augen aufflackern, als er mich mit einer konsequenten, einwandfreien Streicheleinheit durch meine Kleidung hindurch zum Aufstöhnen bringt. 

„Nicht," bringe ich irgendwie hervor. Meine Stimme ist roh und mein Atem geht heftig, und ich bin vor lauter Aufregung und sich rapide steigernder Lust so zittrig, dass es ein Leichtes für ihn wäre meine Bitte zu ignorieren und mich stattdessen innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. So wie er es damals schon getan hat. Aber seine Hand zieht sich zurück und ich atme erleichtert durch. Ich hätte es ihm niemals verzeihen können, wenn er mir mehr als einmal in meinem Leben zu so einer Demütigung verholfen hätte. Aber nur, weil ich nicht darauf erpicht bin, meinen eigenen Rekord im frühzeitigen Kommen von damals zu brechen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn nicht intensiver spüren will.

„Nicht _hier," füge ich hinzu, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich nicht bereue, was eben geschehen ist, und durchaus eine Fortsetzung wünsche. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielt seine Lippen._

„Deine Gemächer oder meine?"


	6. Kapitel 6

Ich folge ihm schweigend durch die Korridore, als wir den laut Éomer kürzesten Weg zu seinen Gemächern einschlagen. Einerseits bin ich dankbar für diese örtliche Verlegung unseres Treffens, denn die Unterbrechung gibt mir die nötige Zeit, meine überbrodelnden Hormone wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Andererseits aber wünsche ich mir fast, ich hätte nicht auf ihn gehört und wäre mit ihm im Kartenzimmer geblieben… Ich bezweifle, dass er sich anders als mit halbherzigen Worten gegen mich gewehrt hätte. Er war und ist wie heißer Wachs in meinen Händen, und wenn ich eben nicht von ihm abgelassen hätte, dann würden wir jetzt etwas ganz anderes tun als durch die Flure der Festung zu eilen. Obwohl… Ein plötzlicher Gedanke nistet sich in meinem Kopf ein, als mein Blick sich zum wohl zwanzigsten Mal heute Abend auf Éomers Hintern richtet. Vielleicht ist diese kurze Unterbrechung doch nicht so unnütz… Vor einer Flurabzweigung ergeife ich seinen Arm und bringe ihn zum stehenbleiben. Etwas irritiert dreht er sich zu mir um, und es kostet mich viel Selbstdisziplin, ihn nicht einfach hier und jetzt gegen die Wand zu pressen und ihn zu küssen.  

„Geh schon einmal vor," sage ich gedämpft. 

„Was hast du vor?" fragt er sogar noch leiser als ich. Offensichtlich ist ihm ziemlich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass uns jemand hören oder auch nur zusammen sehen könnte.

„Ich will noch… etwas besorgen, das uns von Nutzen sein sollte," deute ich an, und er hebt fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Von Nutzen?" wiederholt er etwas verwirrt, doch als ein vielsagendes Lächeln meine Mundwinkel umspielt, macht sich plötzliche Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht breit.

„Oh," bringt er hervor und erwidert mein Lächeln etwas nervös. „Das… wird nicht nötig sein."

Jetzt bin ich es, der fragend die Stirn in Falten legt, und für einen Moment befürchte ich, dass er gar nicht bis zum Äußersten gehen möchte heute Nacht. Doch dann färbt eine charmante Röte seine Wangen und er wispert, „Ich habe ein paar Massage-Öle eingesteckt und in meine Gemächer geschmuggelt, kurz bevor wir uns im Kartenzimmer getroffen haben. Das wird geeignet sein, nehme ich an?"

Mein Grinsen wird breiter. „_Bevor wir uns getroffen haben?" hake ich noch einmal nach und kann kaum ein Auflachen unterdrücken, als seine Errötung ein paar Nuancen dunkler wird. Der kleine Bastard hat also von Anfang an genau so sehr auf eine intimere Zusammenkunft gehofft wie ich und sogar schon Vorbereitungen getroffen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Oh Éomer, bete zu den Valar, dass du tatsächlich ätherische Öle erwischt hast, als du sie hastig in deinen Kleidern verschwinden ließest, und nicht etwa für die empfindliche Haut schlecht verträgliche Tinkturen oder ähnliches… Denn wenn wir erst einmal in deinem Zimmer sind und ich dich unter mir auf deinem Bett habe, dann wird mich nichts mehr dazu bringen können, von dir abzulassen… _

~ ~ ~

Kaum sind wir im sicheren, vor Blicken geschützen Raum, spüre ich seine Hände von hinten auf meinen Hüften. Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, und noch bevor er irgendetwas starten kann, packe ich ihn bei den Schultern und dränge ihn heftig zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die geschlossene Tür knallt. Sein überraschtes Gesicht spricht Bände… Das hast du nicht erwartet, Boromir, ist es nicht so? Du denkst, ich bin noch immer wie damals, zaghaft und zurückhaltend und unterwürfig. Aber ich habe mich geändert. Ich werde es dir wohl beweisen müssen… 

Ich drücke mich schwer gegen ihn und ersticke sein leichtes Keuchen mit einem gierigen Kuss. Er kämpft nicht gegen mich an sondern lässt mich willig seinen Mund beanspruchen. Es fühlt sich gut, oh so gut an, seinen kräftigen Körper zwischen der Tür und mir eingepfercht zu wissen und die Kontrolle über den Kuss zu haben. Irgendwie erregt mich das alles noch viel mehr als unser kleines Zwischenspiel auf dem Kartentisch, und ich spüre, wie ich wieder hart werde. Ihm ist es auch nicht entgangen, denn plötzlich ist seine Hand wieder dort, in meinem Schritt, und diesmal zucke ich nicht davor zurück. 

Noch während wir uns stürmisch küssen, öffnet er rasch und geschickt meine Hose und befreit mich aus diesem fast schon schmerzenden Gefängnis meiner geschnürten Kleidung, nur um mich in dem eigentlich noch viel quälenderen Gefängnis seiner Hand einzusperren. Ich stöhne unwillkürlich in seinen Mund, als er mich so intim berührt, und spüre meine Kraft und meine Kontrolle schwinden. Und ehe ich weiß, wie mir geschieht, bin plötzlich ich es, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst wird, eingequetscht zwischen kaltem Holz und dem warmen Körper eines anderen Mannes.

Er legt einen Arm fest um mich während die andere Hand fortfährt, berauschende Gefühle in meinen niederen Regionen entstehen zu lassen, die langsam aber sicher meinen gesamten Körper durchfluten. Nein, eigentlich geschieht das gar nicht so langsam… In Wahrheit steigert sich die Lust in mir im Sekundentakt, und ich muss mich von seinen Lippen lösen, damit ich besser nach Luft schnappen kann. Es geht zu schnell, es ist alles zu schnell… Ich will mich aus seiner Umarmung winden, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht länger. 

„Nicht, bitte," keuche ich abgehackt, und gleichzeitig bewege ich mich paradoxerweise heftiger gegen ihn. Er hört nicht auf meine Worte sondern auf die Signale meines Körpers und intensiviert seine göttlichen Streicheleinheiten.

„Nicht," bringe ich wieder hervor, und es beschämt mich, wie schwach und gelogen es sich anhört. Mit einem winzigen, fast boshaften Grinsen beugt Boromir seinen Kopf etwas nach unten und küsst unerwartet zärtlich meinen Hals. Gleichzeitig lehnt er sich mit seinem kompletten linken Unterarm gegen die Tür, direkt neben meinem Kopf, seine Finger gegen die kühle Oberfläche gespreizt damit er den größtmöglichen Halt hat. Und während seine eine Hand ihn stützt, stellt die andere Unglaubliches mit meinem Körper an.

Kurz bevor ich komme hebt er den Kopf von meinem Hals und richtet sich etwas auf, und die Erkenntnis, dass er mir ungeniert mitten in das alles offenbarende Gesicht blickt, lässt mich seltsamerweise noch eher den Höhepunkt erreichen, als es sowieso schon der Fall gewesen wäre. Als die unmittelbaren Vorbotenwellen der Erlösung durch meinen Körper strömen, krümme ich mich heftig stöhnend gegen ihn, wobei ich den Kontakt zur kalten Holztür und dadurch sehr an Halt verliere, aber sein linker Arm schließt sich augenblicklich wieder um mich, und das ist ein mehr als angenehmer Ersatz. Etwas verzweifelt klammere ich beide meine Hände in den Stoff seines Oberteils und presse mein Gesicht in seine Schulter, was mein Keuchen zum Glück ein wenig erstickt. Und während ich in seiner Umarmung erbebe, seine Hand mit dem Beweis meines grenzenlosen Genusses beflecke, hält er mich sicher und fest, wie der rettende Fels in der wilden Brandung meiner Lust. Und es macht mich wütend.

Ich muss es ihm nicht sagen, er kann es in meinen Augen lesen – oder wahrscheinlich eher in meinem ganzen Gesicht – als ich mich schließlich etwas schwerfällig von ihm löse. Er lässt mich ohne jeglichen Widerstand aus seinem Arm und während ich wieder zurück gegen die Tür sinke, gleitet mein Blick an ihm hinab. Etwas peinlich berührt muss ich feststellen, dass er wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet hat. Seine Hand glänzt vor teilweise milchiger Feuchtigkeit, und auch auf seinem Hemd entdecke ich klebrige und nicht gerade dezente Spuren meiner Erlösung. 

„Glaub mir, du wirst mir dafür noch dankbar sein," holt er mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich hebe den Kopf, um ihn feindlich anzufunkeln. Zu meiner Überraschung lacht er leise auf, packt mich bei den Schultern und manövriert mich Richtung Bett. 

„Du schaffst schon noch eine zweite Runde," sagt er neckend, als wir schließlich unmittelbar vor meinem großen Bett stehen und er anfängt, rasch mein Hemd zu öffnen. Ohne es zu merken hebe ich ein wenig meine Arme um es ihm so leicht wie möglich zu machen, das inzwischen durchgeschwitzte Kleidungsstück von meinem Körper zu streifen. Ich seufze innerlich auf, als seine Hände sich endlich auf meine erhitzte, nackte Haut legen, an meinen Seiten, direkt über den Rippen wo sie so empfindlich ist. 

„Du bist doch noch jung," fügt er hinzu, und bevor ich wieder verärgert werden kann dreht er mich herum und drückt mich vornüber auf das Bett. Aus Reflex will ich mich herumrollen oder mich wieder hochstemmen, aber er ist mir aufs Bett gefolgt und kniet jetzt über mir, je ein Bein rechts und links von meinen Hüften, und legt eine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich einfach liegen bleiben soll. Etwas widerstrebend und noch immer erschöpft tue ich wie mir geheißen und warte ab. Ich spüre, wie er sich über mir streckt, und aus dem Augenwinkel kann ich sehen, dass er nach einer der Ölfläschchen greif, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett stehen. Ich spüre leichte Panik in mir hochsteigen, die durch meine gegenwärtige Position nicht gerade besänftigt wird. Naja, wenigstens habe ich meine Hose noch an, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, doch es will mir trotzdem nicht gelingen mich wieder zu entspannen, erst Recht nicht als ich höre, wie er den Korken aus der Flasche zieht.

„Ganz ruhig," sagt er plötzlich, und einmal mehr verwünsche ich mich dafür, dass ich offenbar nicht dazu in der Lage bin, meine innersten Gefühle und Gedanken vor ihm verborgen zu halten. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Damit er auch wirklich versteht was ich meine – nämlich dass ich mich keinesfalls jetzt sofort auf ihn stürzen und versuchen würde, in ihn einzudringen, erst recht nicht ohne sein Einverständnis – und sich wieder entspannen kann, füge ich noch rasch hinzu, „So unverschämt direkt bin selbst ich nicht." Zumindest nicht, wenn mein Gegenüber noch nie zuvor von jemandem genommen wurde, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das bei Éomer der Fall ist, denn er macht mit seinem aufbrausenden, stolzen Wesen nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde er sich gerne unterwerfen lassen. Vielleicht hat er sich sogar noch überhaupt nie körperlich vereint mit einem Mann. Oder mit irgendjemandem. Aber ich wage nicht ihn zu fragen, denn wahrscheinlich würde er es als eine Demütigung empfinden, die ihresgleichen sucht, und ich möchte nicht wirklich, dass unser sinnliches Zwischenspiel abrupt und unschön endet.

Nachdem ich flüchtig an der kleinen Flasche gerochen habe und mit einem angenehmen, beruhigend blumigen Duft konfrontiert wurde, träufele ich eine durchsichtige Spur auf seine Wirbelsäule, angefangen bei seinen Lendenwirbeln. Langsam ziehe ich die ölige Linie nach oben über seinen kräftigen Rücken, und bevor ich die Vertiefung zwischen seinen Schulterblättern erreiche, strecke ich meine freie Hand aus und streiche behutsam sein blondes Haar zur Seite, um seinen Nacken freizulegen. Er regt sich ein wenig, als die Flüssigkeit ihn dort trifft und langsam an seinem Hals hinabläuft, doch er sagt nichts. Zum Schluss gieße ich mir noch eine großzügige Portion Öl in die eigene Hand, stelle dann die Flasche wieder zur Seite, reibe ganz kurz die Handflächen aneinander. Und dann fange ich an.

Er gibt ein winziges Geräusch von sich, als ich meine warmen, glitschigen Hände auf seine Schultern lege und vorsichtig zudrücke. Er ist sehr verspannt, seine Muskeln sind hart wie Stein unter meinen Fingern, seine Sehnen fest und straff. Ich bin zwar auf diesem Gebiet nicht bewandert genug, um seinen strapazierten Körper ernsthaft und längerfristig von diesen Verkrampfungen zu befreien, aber meine Berührung scheint ihm trotzdem gut zu tun, und wenn es auch auf einer ganz anderen Ebene ist als es wohl bei einem gelehrten Massage-Kundigen der Fall wäre. Ganz sanft bearbeite ich eine Weile nur seinen Nacken, dann gehe ich tiefer und kümmere mich intensiv um die weiten, muskulösen Flächen seines oberen Rückens. Schiebe mal meine Daumen, mal meine Fingerspitzen, mal meine Handflächen, mal meine Fingerknöchel mit vorsichtigem Druck über seine Haut, und allmählich entspannt er sich. 

Deine Haut… ewig könnte ich so weitermachen und deine Haut mit Händen und Augen verehren… so glatt und straff und jung und sauber… Gegen dich fühle ich mich irgendwie schmutzig. Und alt. Aber doch liegst du hier, unter mir, aus freien Stücken. Ich frage mich, was dich an mir reizt, was genau du von mir willst und wieso du es gerade von mir willst. Und als meine öligen Hände behutsam und spielerisch an deinen empfindlichen Seiten hinuntergleiten und du ein sanftes und doch so vielsagendes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken kannst, weiß ich es. 

Was ich allerdings nicht weiß ist, wie lange wir so verharren. Er bäuchlings und schweigend auf dem Bett, ich breitbeinig über ihm kniend und ihn massierend und streichelnd, ebenfalls stumm. Es ist aber auch egal, denn wir beide haben Gefallen daran, und die Nacht ist noch jung.

„Du brauchst nicht so vorsichtig sein," höre ich ihn plötzlich in das Kissen raunen. 

Ein Lächeln umspielt meine Lippen. „Ich weiß," pflichte ich ihm zu, lasse meine Berührungen aber nicht fester werden. 

Deine Stimme will mir zwar weismachen, dass du keinen Wert auf derartig unmännliche Zärtlichkeiten legst, aber dein Körper verrät mir die widersprüchliche Wahrheit. Du erzitterst unter meinen Händen, so leicht, dass du es vielleicht selber gar nicht merkst, aber mir entgeht es nicht. Und ich kann dein tiefes, geräuschvolles Atmen und wohliges, leises Seufzen klar und deutlich vernehmen, obwohl unsere Köpfe recht weit voneinander entfernt sind und dein Gesicht von mir weggedreht und in das Kopfkissen gedrückt ist. Ich fühle, wie deine Muskeln unter meinen massierenden Handflächen und Fingern zucken, sich zusammenziehen und wieder lösen, und wie die blonden Härchen auf deinen Unterarmen und auch in deinem Nacken vor Aufregung aufgerichtet sind. Wir wissen beide, dass es eine Lüge war. In Wahrheit sehnst du dich nach Zärtlichkeit, denn davon gibt es sonst nicht viel in den harten Zeiten, die sowohl Gondor als auch Rohan durchmachen. Aber dass ich dich nicht dazu zwinge es zuzugeben scheint dir zu helfen, dich vollkommen zu entspannen, und ich bin froh, nichts gesagt zu haben. 

Danach reden wir nichts mehr während ich deinen kompletten breiten Rücken, deine Seiten und deine muskulösen Arme hingebungsvoll und lange mit dem dezent duftenden Öl massiere, solange bis deine schöne, glatte Haut sich aufreizend samtig, glitschig und weich unter meinen Fingern anfühlt. Ich habe mich langsam aber sicher immer weiter nach unten vorgearbeitet und nestele jetzt bestimmt schon zum zehnten Mal unschlüssig an deinem Hosenbund. Ganz behutsam ziehe ich ihn ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor, bis der Anfang der sanften Wölbung, die es dort unter dem Stoff zu entdecken gilt, entblößt ist. Dabei lasse ich es erstmal beruhen, denn ich will nicht riskieren, dass du wieder panisch wirst und meine ganze Vorarbeit umsonst war. Also gehe ich nicht tiefer sondern massiere dich erst nur dort, wo dein Hintern anfängt, ganz vorsichtig. Nach einiger Zeit lasse ich meine Hände wieder hinauf über deine Wirbelsäule wandern, dann wieder hinunter und so beiläufig und unauffällig wie möglich streife ich dabei deine Hose noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter runter. Der Bund spannt sich jetzt genau über die Mitte deines Hinterns und ich glaube, das ist so ziemlich das verlockendste Bild, was sich mir jemals geboten hat. Ich lasse meine öligen Hände dort über die zarte, straffe Haut gleiten und packe dann testweise etwas fester zu. Du stöhnst leise und genussvoll auf, was mich im ersten Moment innehalten lässt.

„Nicht aufhören," murmelst du in das Kissen, und du klingst erregt. Sehr sogar. Als ich weitermache, gewagter und dreister jetzt, wird dein Atmen noch etwas heftiger, und schon nach kurzer Zeit bringst du ein weiteres Wort hervor, in einer Tonlage, die meinen Mund ganz trocken werden lässt. „Tiefer…" 


	8. Kapitel 8

Ich wehre mich nicht, als ich meine Hose über meinen Hintern und dann über meine Beine gleiten spüre, und kurz darauf seine Hände wieder auf meiner Haut. Mich überrascht es selbst ein wenig, dass ich mich unter seinem Blick überhaupt nicht unbehaglich fühle, und dass obwohl ich seine Augen ganz genau spüren kann, wie sie den langsamen Linien folgen, die von seinen Händen gezeichnet werden. Alles fühlt sich viel zu gut an, als dass es mir unangenehm sein könnte. Ich merke, dass meine Atemzüge schwerer und lauter geworden sind, aber ich glaube, selbst das ist mir egal. Ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich möchte überhaupt nicht denken im Moment. Ich möchte einfach nur fühlen, spüren, empfinden. Und das süße Verlangen, das in mir brennt, verrät mir, dass ich nicht nur nehmen will, sondern auch geben. Ich will ihn berühren, sehen, schmecken, riechen, hören. Ich will _ihn_, einzig und alleine ihn. Und er soll es wissen. Er soll wissen, dass ich ihn ebenso begehre wie er mich, aber im Moment… im Moment fesseln seine Liebkosungen mich an das Bett und machen mich regungslos. 

Er bewegt sich allmählich tiefer an meinem jetzt komplett entblößten Körper hinunter, streichelt und knetet jeden Zentimeter meiner glühenden Haut, die ihm unter die Finger kommt. Fast bin ich etwas traurig, dass er sich nicht länger meinem Hintern widmet, sondern nur ganz zart mit den Fingerspitzen einmal über ihn streicht, um dann mit meinen Beinen weiterzumachen. Aber als er so gründlich meine Schenkel und dann meine Waden massiert und das letzte bisschen Anspannung aus mir zu weichen scheint, kann ich ein genussvolles Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. 

Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben so gut gefühlt. Zwar hatte ich einige Abenteuer in den letzten Jahren, welche auch durchaus von aufregender und befriedigender Natur waren, doch noch nie zuvor hat sich jemand so ausgiebig mit meiner Haut beschäftigt, an meinem ganzen Körper. Noch nie zuvor hat sich jemand die Zeit genommen, meine Wirbelsäule so intensiv zu liebkosen, genauso wie meine Kniekehlen, meine Fußsohlen, meine Armbeugen…   Noch nie zuvor hätte ich es von jemand anderem so _gewollt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es derartig erregend sein kann, an all diesen Körperstellen gestreichelt zu werden, aber inzwischen bin ich eines Besseren belehrt. Das Blut hat sich unaufhaltbar in meiner Mitte angesammelt und inzwischen presse ich heftig in die Matratze unter mir, und dass obwohl er die ganze Zeit nur meine Rückseite bearbeitet hat. Der Stoff ist kühl und etwas rau gegen die empfindliche, zarte Haut, die sich über meine unmöglich zu ignorierende Härte spannt, und ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen. Verbissen kämpfe ich gegen den Drang an, mich selbst an der Decke, auf der ich bäuchlings liege, zu reiben…_

Einmal mehr scheint er genau zu wissen, was in mir vorgeht, denn als er sich schließlich wieder von meinen Waden aus weiter nach oben arbeitet, gleiten seine Hände vorsichtig zwischen meine Knie, dann langsam an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel entlang. Ich zögere nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als ich meine Beine ein wenig für ihn öffne. Seine ölige, warme Hand schiebt sich langsam aber zielstrebig von hinten unter mich, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie bettelnd es wahrscheinlich aussehen wird, hebe ich mein Becken etwas an, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern. Der Atem, von dem ich gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass ich ihn anhielt, entweicht mit einem lustvollen, weichen Aufstöhnen, als seine von der Flüssigkeit geschmeidigen Finger sich endlich wieder um mich schließen und mich mit einem quälend langsamen, sanften Rhythmus streicheln.

~ ~ ~ 

So gerne ich ihm noch stundenlang derartigen Genuss bereiten und ihn dabei beobachten würde, so sehr spüre ich doch langsam aber sicher, dass meine Ausdauer und meine Nerven zu schwinden beginnen. Außer mich zu küssen hat er sich noch auf keinerlei Art und Weise aktiv betätigt heute Nacht, und trotzdem macht er mich wahnsinnig. Es erregt mich unbeschreiblich, wie sich seine eingeölte Haut unter meinen Händen anfühlt, wie er sich unter meinen Berührungen kaum merklich windet, wie er seufzt und leise aufstöhnt. Und wie er sich nun sehnsüchtig in die Krümmung meiner Finger drängt, sich gegen meine Handfläche reibt. Begierig drücke ich ihn ein wenig fester in meiner Faust und er keucht abrupt und enorm erotisch auf. 

„Dreh dich um," sage ich zu ihm und bin über meine eigene Stimme erschrocken, so kehlig und unbeherrscht klingt sie. Als er nicht reagiert, packe ich ihn mit meiner freien Hand gröber als beabsichtigt an seiner Taille und er hebt plötzlich etwas alarmiert den Kopf aus dem Kissen. „Los, Éomer, dreh dich um."

Er tut was ich ihm gesagt habe, wobei ich die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen wegziehen muss, und dann liegt er unter mir auf dem Rücken. Der Anblick seines leicht geröteten und verschwitzten Gesichtes verschlägt mir die Sprache, und ich beuge mich rasch zu ihm nieder, um diese wundervollen, geteilten Lippen für mich zu beanspruchen. Er schmeckt berauschend, nach Lust und Kraft und Hitze, und ich verliere mich derartig in der Leidenschaft des Kusses, dass es ein wenig dauert, bis ich seine Hände auf mir wahrnehme, wie sie etwas hektisch und aufgeregt an den Knöpfen und Schnüren der Kleidung herumnesteln, die ich noch immer trage. Seiner offensichtlichen Ungeduld nach zu urteilen kann er es kaum noch abwarten. Sehr gut. Denn ich kann es auch nicht mehr.


	9. Kapitel 9

Erst als ich mich auf den Rücken rolle und mein lustverschleierter Blick auf ihn fällt, entkomme ich meiner Trance. Und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass er noch komplett bekleidet ist, während ich vollkommen nackt bin. Ein unausgewogener Zustand, der so schnell wie möglich ausgeglichen werden muss. Als ob ich die lange Zeit, in der er meinen bewegungslosen Körper so ausgiebig mit seinen Händen verwöhnt hat und ich einfach nur dalag, wieder aufholen müsste, gleiten meine Finger hastig an seinem Oberkörper hinab und zerren eifrig an verzierten Schnallen, geknoteten Schnüren und wertvollem Stoff. Innerhalb von Sekunden finden meine Hände Schlupflöcher und treffen endlich auf bloße Haut. Kaum wahrnehmbar zuckt er ein bisschen zusammen, als ich das erste Mal die empfindliche Haut an seinen Seiten berühre, aber ich merke an der plötzlichen Veränderung seines Kusses, wie sehr es ihn tatsächlich beeinflusst. 

Ungestüm und forsch schicke ich meine Hände auf Erkundung. Ich bezweifle, dass ich mich dazu durchringen könnte, ihm mit derselben Zärtlichkeit zu begegnen, die er mir eben schenkte, aber das scheint ihn nicht zu stören. Während ich etwas unsanft seinen Körper erforsche, schält er sich selbst aus seiner Kleidung, allerdings ohne dabei von meinen Lippen abzulassen. Meine Hände gleiten über starke Arme, breite Schultern, einen langen, kräftigen Rücken… Seine Haut erscheint mir fast noch heißer als meine eigene, und sie ist fest und perfekt in der Art, wie sie sich über seine arbeitenden Muskeln spannt.

Schließlich hat er sich irgendwie aus seinen Kleidern gewunden, doch als ich versuche ihn enger an mich zu ziehen, leistet er Widerstand. Noch bevor ich mich verwundert von seinem Mund lösen und meine Augen öffnen kann, trifft mich ziemlich viel kühle Flüssigkeit auf der Brust, dann auf dem Bauch, und ich spüre, wie feuchte Linien kitzelnd an meinen Seiten hinablaufen. Diesmal verteilt er das Öl nicht mit den Händen sondern lässt sich einfach auf mich niedersinken. Wir machen beide gleichzeitig ein leises, seufzendes Geräusch, als seine erhitzte Haut über meine gleitet. Das glitschige Öl zwischen uns nimmt schnell unsere Körperwärme auf, und obwohl alles um mich herum und auch in mir drin sich so angenehm heiß anfühlt, läuft ein Schauder nach dem nächsten meine Wirbelsäule hinab und ich erzittere. 

Obwohl er nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf mir liegt, erschwert mir der Druck seines Oberkörpers auf meinen Brustkorb erheblich das Atmen. Hinzu kommt dieser nicht enden wollende, innige Kuss, und nicht zuletzt der plötzliche Adrenalinschub, als er sich noch heftiger an mich drängt und ich den unmissverständlichen Beweis seiner Begierde nach mir gegen meine Leiste drücken spüre. Mir wird schwindelig und mit einem keuchenden Geräusch löse ich mich abrupt von seinen Lippen, die sich daraufhin sofort auf meinen Hals senken. Auch nachdem ich die Augen aufgeschlagen und ein paar mal tief durchgeatmet habe, scheint mein Herz trotzdem noch jeden Moment aus meiner Brust zu bersten, aber wenigstens ist das Schwindelgefühl ein wenig gelindert. Wieder ein kleines bisschen gefasster – wenn auch meilenweit davon entfernt, ruhig zu sein – schlängele ich meine Hände zwischen uns und hinunter. Dank des Massage-Öls geht es leicht, obwohl wir so eng aneinandergedrückt sind, und durch das Durchkreuzen der schmierigen Pfützen, die sich zwischen uns konzentriert haben, sind meine Hände glitschig und glatt, als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichen.

Sein abgehackter Atem schlägt heftig und heiß gegen meinen Hals, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal dort berühre. Ich bin vorsichtig zuerst und probiere ein wenig an ihm herum, aber es dauert nicht lange bis ich weiß, mit welchen Bewegungen, welchem Druck und welchem Rhythmus ich ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Ich spüre, wie seine Selbstkontrolle dahingeschwemmt wird von seiner steigenden Erregung, und als seine Küsse auf meiner empfindlichen Haut noch hemmungsloser und fast schon schmerzhaft werden, schließe ich wieder die Augen und neige meinen Kopf, um seinen Lippen die volle Länge meines Halses zugänglich zu machen. Die Sensationen seines Körpers auf meinem sind beinahe zu stimulierend, als dass ich sie verarbeiten könnte. Seine Finger, die inzwischen wieder zurück zu meiner Taille gefunden und sich dort besitzergreifend festgeklammert haben, sind rutschig und stark, seine Zunge auf meinem Hals kitzelt rau und feucht, und dort unten in meinen Händen ist er wundervoll heiß und hart und geschmeidig. Inzwischen bewegt er sich rhythmischer und noch drängender auf mir, sein Atem geht schwer und stoßweise, und als seine Hand auch noch von meiner Taille abwärts bis in meine Kniekehle gleitet, um mein Bein etwas aufzuziehen und anzuwinkeln, flackert ein Gedanke durch die dunkle Benommenheit meiner Lust.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm geben kann, worauf er uns offensichtlich gerade vorzubereiten versucht. 

Einerseits brenne ich vor Verlangen, und mit keinem anderen war es so wie mit ihm. So intensiv und so… _richtig. Wenn ich es nicht ihm erlauben kann…wenn nicht ihm, wem dann? Aber andererseits sträubt sich da etwas in mir, und auch wenn es nur sehr leise ist, ich kann es nicht ignorieren. Und schließlich ertappe ich mich dabei, wie auch ich mich an ihm reibe und ihn noch heftiger streichele, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass dies alles vorbei sein wird, bevor er mich dazu zwingen wird ihn zurückzuweisen und der Zauber unserer Begegnung zunichte gemacht wird. _

Zu meinem Entsetzen schließen sich seine Hände um meine Handgelenke und er löst entschlossen meine Finger von sich. 

„Nicht so schnell," flüstert er sanft, und dort ist nicht nur Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme sondern auch in seinen Augen, als sich unsere Blicke treffen. Ich kann ihm ansehen, dass er die Zweifel und Sorgen und, ja ich gebe zu, auch das plötzliche Unbehagen in meinen Gesichtszügen lesen kann, aber ich wage nicht, etwas zu sagen. Regungslos liege ich unter seinem schweren, erhitzten Körper und warte auf seine Reaktion.


	10. Kapitel 10

Ich löse seine fleißigen Finger von mir und sage ihm, dass er es etwas langsamer angehen soll. Zwar mag ich nicht wirklich gefährdet sein, ganz so rasch über das Ziel hinauszuschießen wie er, aber auch meine Ausdauer und Standhaftigkeit sind begrenzt. Und die Zeiten, in denen ich nur eine so kurze Verschnaufpause benötigt hatte wie er eben, sind schon seit Jahren vorbei. Vielleicht mag es den Anschein haben, ich beneide ihn darum; um seine Jugend und seine Frische. Soll er es ruhig annehmen, wenn es ihm hilft sich wohler zu fühlen, aber es stimmt nicht. Als ich so alt war wie er hätte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen können, dass es später noch etwas Besseres geben könnte. Aber Augenblicke wie dieser hier beweisen mir, dass Dinge existieren, die noch unbezahlbarer sind als der scheinbar niemals aufgebrauchte Elan und die ewig blühende Energie der Jungen. Augenblicke, in denen du zufrieden und passiv unter mir liegst und dein wunderschöner Körper nach meinen Händen zu schreien scheint. Augenblicke, in denen du dich Halt suchend an mich klammerst und die Laute deiner Erlösung dankbar in meiner Schulter erstickst. Augenblicke, in denen du jünger als ich und ich älter du und wir gemeinsam perfekt sind.

Inzwischen ebenfalls schwer atmend blicke ich auf ihn hinab, in sein attraktives Gesicht mit den sinnlichen Lippen und den großen Augen, umrahmt von hellen Locken, und ich frage mich, wie viele Mädchen- und Frauenherzen er bereits gebrochen hat. Und vielleicht noch brechen wird. Frauenherzen deshalb, weil er meines Erachtens nach noch nie zuvor mit einem Mann bis zum Letzten gegangen ist. Er ist zwar stumm, aber seine Augen sagen mehr als tausend Worte es wohl jemals könnten. So tief und dunkel und glänzend, und obwohl das Zimmer nur von weichem Kerzenlicht schwach erleuchtet ist, kann ich klar und deutlich die Begierde und die Aufregung in seinen Augen sehen, und auch ein wenig Angst. Ich kann ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Oh, er ist groß und breit und stolz geworden, durch und durch ein Mann und Krieger Rohans, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung ist da auch noch etwas von dem unerfahrenen, aufgewühlten Jungendlichen in ihm, in den ich einst so vernarrt war. Er verbirgt ihn gut, das muss man ihm lassen. Doch mich täuscht du nicht so leicht, Éomer…

Trotz des unbehaglichen Ausdrucks in seinem Gesicht gleitet meine linke Hand wie von selbst wieder zurück zu der Kniekehle seines rechten Beines. Gleichzeitig tauche ich in einen weiteren Kuss ein, reiße ihn mit mir tiefer in die Leidenschaft, und anfangs scheint es zu funktionieren… Er schließt die Augen und versucht zumindest, sich gehen zu lassen. Und wollte ich eben noch alle Frauen verfluchen, die den Weg in sein Bett und in seine Arme fanden, so möchte ich ihnen jetzt auf einmal einzeln für Vergangenes danken. Denn auch wenn er gewissen Praktiken im Moment noch mit Furcht und Unwissen gegenübersteht… Küssen kann er wunderbar. Tatsächlich wüsste ich niemanden, der sinnlicher küsst als er es tut, mit solch einer Hingabe und einem Feuer, das von seinen Lippen auf meine überzuspringen und sich von dort aus direkt in meinen Bauch und auch noch ein Stückchen weiter nach unten auszubreiten scheint. Die Flammen in mir lodern immer heißer und höher und irgendwann wird mein Griff um seine Kniekehle etwas fester, doch bevor ich auch nur versuchen kann, ihn mir noch etwas weiter zu öffnen, wird sein Mund plötzlich hart und ablehnend. Ich spüre, wie sein gesamter Körper sich anspannt, und als ich wieder die Augen öffne und in die seinen blicke, ist mir plötzlich klar, dass er heute Nacht noch nicht dazu bereit sein wird. 

Macht nichts. Das heißt, natürlich hätte ich seinen Körper liebend gerne noch auf viel intimere Art und Weise erforscht und zu meinem Territorium erklärt… und wenn die Zartheit seiner Lippen und seiner Kniekehlen und des Fleckchens Haut dort direkt hinter seinem Ohr auch nur annähernd darauf hindeutet, wie sanft er sich wohl innen drin anfühlt… dann macht es eigentlich doch ein wenig etwas aus, dass er sich so sträubt. Aber ich war nicht anders am Anfang, damals vor vielen, vielen Jahren als ich in einer ähnlichen Situation war wie Éomer jetzt. Ich war kein bisschen anders. Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne an den Tag, an dem ich das erste Mal von einem anderen genommen wurde. Zum größten Teil habe ich das ganze Erlebnis wohl erfolgreich verdrängt, aber ich erinnere mich noch an genügend Details um zu wissen, dass ich Éomer nicht zu so einer Erfahrung verhelfen möchte. Er soll sich wohl fühlen mit mir und es soll ihm Vergnügen bereiten, keinen Frust und kein Demütigungsgefühl und erst recht keine Schmerzen. Ich will nicht, dass er die Zähne zusammenbeißt und still hält, bis ich fertig bin… Obwohl ich sowieso bezweifle, dass er so etwas jemals tun würde. 

Also lasse ich seine Kniekehle wieder los. Er zieht sein Bein in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück, allerdings nur zögerlich, so als hätte er Bedenken, mich durch sein Handeln zu verärgern und mich dadurch zum Gehen zu bringen. Doch wenn man dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen Glauben schenken darf, dann ist seine fortbestehende Unsicherheit was meine weiteren Pläne für unsere gemeinsame Nacht anbelangt von weitaus stärkerer Natur als seine Befürchtung von jetzt auf gleich hier von mir zurückgelassen zu werden. So sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, mir fällt nichts Gescheites ein, was ich ihm sagen könnte, um seine offensichtlichen Sorgen und sein Unbehagen zu lindern. Das heißt, nichts, wobei ich mir nicht dümmlich vorkommen würde. Unerfahren oder nicht, dies ist kein naives Mädchen unter mir, das süßes Geplapper und blumige, inhaltsarme Schwüre hören möchte.

Um ihn doch irgendwie zu beruhigen, manövriere ich mich erst einmal in eine andere, weniger bedrohlichere Stellung. Meine Knie sind nun nicht mehr zwischen seinen eigenen, sondern links und rechts von seinen geschlossenen Beinen. Er hüllt sich noch immer in Schweigen, aber seine großen und kräftigen Hände, irgendwie vertraut und doch so fremd, legen sich auf meine angespannten Schenkel, während ich über ihm etwas nach vorne rutsche, um eine geeigneter Position zu finden, und dann meine rechte Hand zwischen meinen eigenen über ihm gespreizten Beinen hindurchführe und sie behutsam um ihn schließe. Doch auch als ich ihn sanft massiere, den harten, sowieso schon öligen Schaft mit noch mehr Flüssigkeit einreibe, scheint er nicht zu realisieren, was ich vorhabe.

Als ich etwas fester um seine wundervoll solide Erektion greife beobachte ich, wie er ein wenig den Kopf hebt und sich sein Lustverschleierter Blick unter halb gesenkten Lidern und dunkelblonden Wimpern hervor nach unten richtet, zwischen unsere erhitzten Körper. Wieder ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich kaum merklich lächeln muss. Seine Neugier und Unbefangenheit berühren mich auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, und ebenso sehr facht sie meine eigene Lust an, und ich spüre, dass ich nicht länger warten kann. Und dass auch er nicht länger warten kann. Dass _wir nicht länger warten können. Und auf einmal ist es mir wirklich nicht mehr wichtig, wie genau es geschehen wird. Ich will einfach nur eins mit ihm werden. Hier und jetzt. Und egal wie. _


	11. Kapitel 11

Während ich mich langsam senke, die Muskeln in meinen Oberschenkeln unter seinen etwas verkrampften Händen arbeitend, ziehe ich meine Hand nicht von ihm zurück sondern halte ihn weiterhin sicher und entschlossen in der richtigen Position. Unter mir liegt Éomer da, als wäre er gelähmt. Vielleicht ist er das auch vorübergehend, jetzt als er endlich realisiert hat, was ich mit ihm machen werde, und ihn mit mir machen lassen werde. Doch sein kurzzeitig erstarrter Körper erwacht wieder zu Leben, als die Spitze seiner Erektion sich sanft gegen meine Öffnung schmiegt. Ein winziges, flehendes Wimmern entflieht seinen kussgeschwollenen Lippen und seine Augen flackern für einen Moment hoch zu meinen. Der bittende, sehnsüchtige, und auch irgendwie überraschend gefühlvolle Ausdruck, der sich mir dort auftut, lässt mich etwas abrupter nach unten drücken, als ich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte. 

Es geht müheloser als mit allen anderen, mit denen ich in der Vergangenheit ähnliches geteilt habe; völlig schmerzlos und wundervoll glatt und ölig spüre ich den prallen Kopf seiner Erektion in mich dringen, und meine Augenlider fallen vor Genuss zu. Gerne hätte ich mich mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung fest an ihn gedrängt, ihn ganz plötzlich vollkommen in mir aufgenommen, aber der Laut, der aus seiner Kehle dringt, lässt mich innehalten. Es ist kein wirkliches Luststöhnen oder -keuchen, aber auch kein Laut des Unbehagens… So ein Geräusch habe ich tatsächlich noch niemals von den Lippen eines Bettpartners gehört, und obgleich es irgendwie erregend klingt, erweckt es doch auch Besorgnis in mir, da ich es nicht mit Gewissheit interpretieren kann. Etwas alarmiert öffne ich meine Augen und blicke erneut auf ihn nieder…

Er sieht noch immer genau hin – dort, wo unsere Körper angefangen haben, miteinander zu verschmelzen – schwerer atmend jetzt und mit etwas weiter geöffneten Augen als eben noch. Bevor ich ihn fragen kann, ob alles in Ordnung ist, klammern sich seine Hände fester – _gieriger, schießt es mir durch den Kopf – in meine Schenkel. Ich spüre die Härte seines Siegelringes, der sich etwas unangenehm in mein Fleisch bohrt.  _

„Weiter… _Bitte…" höre ich ihn flehen, ganz leise und rau ist seine Stimme. Ohne es zu merken halte ich den Atem an und lasse mich so langsam wie möglich nach unten sinken, und mit jedem Zentimeter, den er in mich gleitet, graben sich seine Fingerspitzen härter in meine Beine. Ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, meine Augen wieder zu schließen, und zwinge mich stattdessen, mich weiterhin auf sein Gesicht zu konzentrieren. Der Anblick ist unbeschreiblich… Seine Lider und Wimpern flattern leicht, so als ob auch er darum kämpfen muss, seine Augen offen zu halten, und er beißt sich etwas auf die Unterlippe. Gebannt, hungrig und beinahe ein wenig fassungslos verfolgt er mit vor Lust unklarem Blick das Geschehen. Wie es wohl für ihn sein mag dabei zuzusehen, wie sich sein eigener Körper zum ersten Mal mit meinem vereint?_

~ ~ ~

Ich spüre zwar, wie sich meine Schneidezähne in meine Unterlippe graben und meine Finger sich in seine festen Schenkel bohren, aber ich bin völlig außer Stande, etwas dagegen zu tun. Mein Körper gehorcht mir im Moment nicht. Zweifellos füge ich ihm Schmerzen zu – es wäre ein wahrhaftiges Wunder, wenn er morgen nicht je fünf halbreisförmig angeordnete, dunkelblaue Flecke an den Beinen hat – und zweifellos bietet mein vor Erregung völlig entgleistes und gerötetes Gesicht einen interessanten wenn nicht gar amüsanten Anblick, aber falls es ihn tatsächlich belustigen sollte, so lässt Boromir es sich nicht anmerken. Ich könnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin, denn so hält sich das Schamgefühl über meinen Mangel an Selbstkontrolle in überwindbaren Grenzen und ich kann es mir erlauben, mich auf Schöneres zu konzentrieren als darauf, was für einen würdelosen Anblick ich wohl gerade biete. 

Ich kann nicht fassen, was ich sehe. Ja, ich fühle es, ich kann mit jeder Faser meines Seins spüren, dass es tatsächlich geschieht, und doch… Nein, mein Gehirn weigert sich zu realisieren, dass das wirklich ich selbst bin, der dort unten von diesem begehrenswerten Körper aufgenommen wird, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, aber unaufhaltsam. Auf einmal ist mir wieder schwindelig und mein Kopf fühlt sich ganz leicht an, es ist fast als wäre ich betrunken. Ein bisschen bin ich das vielleicht auch… doch bin ich nicht trunken vor Alkohol wie sonst so oft, sondern trunken vor Wonnegefühlen. Trunken vor dem atemberaubenden Gefühl von seinem Körper über und auf und um meinen. Trunken vor ihm. 

Schließlich sitzt er auf mir, so eng in meinen Schoß geschmiegt wie es geht, und ich bin im Paradies. Er macht keinerlei Anstalten, sich irgendwie in Bewegung zu setzen sondern bleibt ganz ruhig über mir, und ich wage nicht, mich unter ihm zu regen. Um uns herum ist es ist still und schummerig und knisternd. Ich kann seine Atemzüge hören, tief und langsam und ein wenig zitterig. Und ich spüre ihn ganz zart pulsieren, dort in seinen samtigen Tiefen… oder bin ich das? Ich weiß es nicht, aber als er sich plötzlich unverhofft und abrupt um mich herum zusammenzieht, sei es nun aus unfreiwilligem Reflex oder aus purer, bewusster Absicht, kann ich ein genussvolles Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Zu gut, zu _phantastisch fühlt sich dies hier an… So heiß, glatt, eng, sanft und, ja, auch aufregend verboten ist es dort in ihm… so sehr, dass es mir beinahe Tränen in die Augen treibt._

Ich spüre seine Hände an meinen Oberarmen, wie sie mich ergreifen und offensichtlich versuchen, mich hochzuziehen, doch unsere Haut ist so schmierig von dem ganzen Öl, dass seine Finger keinen Halt finden und abrutschen. Prompt löse ich meine Hände von seinen Beinen, um sie in die Matratze zu stemmen und meinen Oberkörper dadurch leichter aufrichten zu können. Unsere Münder finden sich sofort – durch seine erhöhte Position auf meinem Schoß muss ich mein Gesicht etwas nach oben wenden – und eine lange Zeit küssen wir uns einfach nur. Während unsere Lippen und Zungen einander innig und langsam liebkosen, graben sich seine Hände in mein Haar, halten meinen Hinterkopf, streicheln meinen empfindlichen Nacken, spielen mit meinen Ohren. Meine eigenen Hände haben sich inzwischen vom Bett gelöst und gleiten über seinen breiten Rücken. Ich spüre Narben und Schweiß unter meinen Handflächen, und als ich tiefere Regionen erreiche und meine Fingerspitzen schließlich über einen straffen Hintern tänzeln, wird der feuchte, frische Schweiß von viel glitschigem Öl abgelöst. Meine Finger finden seine Spalte, gleiten problemlos ein wenig hinein und etwas tiefer, bis ich auf mich selbst stoße, dort wo ich so intim mit ihm verbunden bin. Die Stelle unserer Vereinigung ist gleichzeitig steinhart und samtig weich, sie ist glühend heiß und trieft vor Öl, und ich kann kaum zuordnen was ich ertaste.

Plötzlich bewegt er sich. Beinahe kommt es mir so vor, als ob er sich der vertraulichen Berührung meiner forschenden Finger entziehen möchte. Sein Körper hebt sich relativ rasch, und genauso schnell gleite ich aus seinen wundersamen Tiefen. Das reibende, extrem stimulierende Gefühl raubt mir dermaßen den Atem, dass ich noch nicht einmal aufstöhnen kann. Er lässt mich nicht ganz aus sich heraus, aber fast, und als er so über mir kniet und ich atemlos darauf warte, dass er uns wieder zusammenführt, löst er sich von meinem Mund. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich lege meine Hände fest um seine Hüften.

„Willst du dich nicht wieder hinlegen?" fragt er leise. Ich glaube er schmunzelt ein bisschen, aber mein Blick ist zu verschleiert, als dass ich es mit Gewissheit sagen könnte. Ich bringe nur ein kurzes und recht schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande. Ich will so sitzen bleiben und nicht zu ihm aufblicken müssen. Ich will ihn überall berühren und seine Lippen küssen können, während wir vereint sind.

Ohne Vorwarnung lässt er sich wieder auf mich hinab, so dass ich in einer harmonischen und doch heftigen Bewegung in ihn zurückgleite. Ich stöhne einen kurzen, abgehackten Fluch zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, meine Augen flattern zu, und bevor ich weiß wie mir geschieht, lässt die Intensität dieses unglaublichen Gefühles mich meinen Plänen zum Trotz zurück auf das Bett niedersinken. Ich kann mehr spüren als hören, dass er ganz sanft und leise lacht, aber es macht mich nicht wütend, und es demütigt mich auch nicht. Und als seine Bewegungen auf mir beständiger werden, werden meine Gedanken gänzlich davongespült von einer warmen, erfüllenden Welle reiner Lust und puren Glücks.


	12. Kapitel 12

Ich habe inzwischen wirklich jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Nicht einmal annähernd könnte ich sagen, wie spät es ist, oder wie lange ich jetzt schon so unter und gleichzeitig auch in ihm bin. Ich weiß nur, dass es noch nicht lange genug ist. Ewig könnten wir so weitermachen, und ich würde noch immer mehr wollen. Niemals könnte ich seiner überdrüssig werden. Alles an und in ihm fühlt sich so gut an, und egal was er tut, egal wie er sich bewegt und egal wie er mich berührt, er schafft es, dass ich dahintreibe auf gewaltigen, nie erlebten Emotionen, dass ich brenne, schmelze, und vergehe. 

Er ist zum Glück nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig wie am Anfang, aber noch immer langsam, oh so langsam und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich gleich schreien muss, um dem unglaublichen Druck, den er damit in mir aufbaut, ein Ventil zu schaffen. Oder aber ich könnte uns irgendwie herumwälzen und ihn unter mich bringen, und dann… Ein Zittern durchläuft mich, als ich mir versuche vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde hart und ungehalten in ihn zu stoßen. Macht und Kontrolle über ihn zu haben, während er unter mir erbebt, keucht und schwitzt, so wie ich jetzt unter ihm… 

Angespornt von meinen erotischen und heftigen Visionen heben sich meine Hüften etwas ruckartig von der Matratze und ich dränge mich hoch gegen seinen Körper, bohre mich heftig und tief in ihn noch bevor er selbst sich zu diesem Zwecke zurück auf meinen Schoß senken kann. Sein Aufstöhnen ist recht leise, aber ich bin stolz, überhaupt ein so lustvolles Geräusch aus ihm hervorgelockt zu haben, denn die meiste Zeit über ist er sehr still. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht beinahe umkommt vor Lust und Erregung, so wie ich; der eindeutige Beweis dafür ist seit vielen Momenten schon in meine geschlossene Hand geschmiegt. Ich liebkose ihn mit derselben sanften Langsamkeit, mit der er mich quält, und allmählich frage ich mich, wie lange ich diese herrlichen und gleichzeitig auch grausamen Qualen wohl noch aushalten kann. Obwohl ich eigentlich erstaunt bin, dass ich es überhaupt bis hierhin geschafft habe…

Ich muss zugeben, Boromir hatte Recht. Ja, ich bin ihm jetzt tatsächlich mehr als dankbar dafür, dass er mich vorhin so rasch in einen ersten Höhepunkt gezwungen hat, denn ansonsten hätte ich das hier niemals so durchgehalten. Ich hätte mich in ihm ergossen, noch bevor wir komplett miteinander vereinigt gewesen wären. Doch vor dieser Peinlichkeit hat er mich gut bewahrt, und inzwischen sind wir wohl schon so lange miteinander beschäftigt, dass es nun nicht mehr peinlich sein muss, Erlösung zu suchen und auch zu finden.

Etwas schneller und rhythmischer bewege ich mich weiterhin gegen ihn, und endlich passt er sich mir an und übernimmt meine Wildheit. Nach kurzer Zeit ist mein schweres Atmen und gelegentliches lautes Keuchen in konstantes, äußerst heftiges Stöhnen übergegangen, aber es ist mir nicht unangenehm, und ihm scheint es zu gefallen. Und selbst wenn es anders wäre, oder wenn auf einmal meine unschuldige Schwester, mein Cousin und mein Onkel samt Gríma Schlangenzunge im Schlepptau hier hereingeplatzt kämen, es wäre mir egal. Ich schluchze förmlich auf vor Erleichterung, als Boromir mir seine Hände in die Schultern klammert, um besseren Halt auf mir zu haben, und dann damit beginnt, was sich für mich als der Anfang vom Ende herausstellen soll. 

Unsere Bewegungen mit-, um- und ineinander werden jetzt so stürmisch, dass ich ihn nicht mehr in meiner Hand reiben kann, ohne ihm ungewollt Schmerzen zuzufügen. Also lasse ich ihn los und will meine Hände stattdessen in seine kräftigen Unterarme krallen, damit auch ich einen gewissen Halt habe, aber bevor ich ihn dort packen kann löst er sich von meinen Schultern, ergreift meine Hände mit seinen eigenen und presst sie gemeinsam rechts und links neben meinem Kopf auf die Matratze. Unsere schwitzenden Handflächen fest  gegeneinandergedrückt verschränken sich unsere Finger so heftig ineinander, dass es eigentlich schmerzen müsste, aber im Moment würde ich es wohl noch nicht einmal wahrnehmen, wenn meine Knochen dabei brechen würden. Ich klammere mich verzweifelt und immer heftiger stöhnend an seinen Händen fest, denn er ist der Anker, der mich in diesem brachialen Gefühlssturm absichert, mich hält und niemals loslässt. Und auch ich will ihn nie mehr loslassen. 

Ich kann nichts mehr sehen, denn das mich überflutende, grenzenlose Wonnegefühl, das meinen gesamten Körper zum Beben bringt, lässt mich meine Augen zupressen, obwohl ich mir in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als ihn anzublicken. Seiner abgehackten, stoßweise gehenden Atmung und seinen ungestümen, immer noch schneller werdenden Bewegungen nach zu urteilen, holpert auch er auf seinen Höhepunkt zu… oder will er mich nur noch gnadenloser auf den meinen zutreiben? Wenn Letzteres zutrifft, kann ich nicht leugnen, dass er durchaus sein Handwerk versteht. Ich kann bereits die rettende Erlösung spüren, auf mich zurollend wie eine mächtige Lawine, und sich gleichzeitig auch in mir drin auftürmend, wie etwas Gigantisches, das mich in Stücke reißen wird wenn es sich noch sehr viel weiter ausdehnt.

Plötzlich spüre ich, wie Boromir abrupt sein Gewicht auf mir verlagert, aber ohne von meinen Händen abzulassen, und er lässt mich komplett aus sich hinausgleiten, doch nur um mich sofort in einem anderen, intensiveren Winkel wieder aufzunehmen, reibend und heiß und oh so tief. Ich glaube, ich kann seine hämmernden Herzschläge bis in meinen eigenen Körper vibrieren spüren, und die nächsten paar Male, die ich so scharf und hemmungslos in ihn getrieben werde, verschmelzen irgendwie zu einer einzigen, langen, berauschenden Sensation, und alles schwappt über mir zusammen und in mich hinein und aus mir heraus, die Lust, die Erregung, der überwältigende Genuss, und ich bäume mich auf unter ihm als sich die Spannung und der Druck in mir endlich in ihm entladen, bocke unter ihm wie ein durchgegangenes, unzähmbares Pferd während ich seine enge, elastischen Hitze pulsierend flute, und…   

Ich schreie. Ohne es zu wollen. Ohne es zu merken. Es ist einfach zuviel. Alles zu viel, alles dreht sich, mein Körper steht in Flammen, und ich kriege kaum noch Luft. Ich bin erstaunt, dass ich noch nicht ohnmächtig geworden bin… Der plötzlich extreme Sauerstoffmangel und die gnadenlose und quälend lustvolle Überanstrengung meines Körpers dürften Grund genug sein, aber ich bin dankbar, dass ich nicht in dunkle Bewusstlosigkeit gesogen werde, denn ich möchte nichts verpassen… Ich will ihn spüren und hören und schmecken und lieben, solange es nur möglich ist. 

Mein heiserer Lustschrei ist inzwischen in eine Mischung aus schwerem, lautem Keuchen und zitterndem, ersticktem Schluchzen übergegangen, und auch diese Laute verstummen wieder, als das Gewicht seines massiven Oberkörpers plötzlich auf meine sich hektisch hebende und senkende Brust drückt und mir nichts anderes übrig lässt, als nur noch ganz zaghaft und lautlos nach Luft zu japsen. Endlich schaffe ich es, meine Augen zu öffnen, doch ich kann kaum etwas erkennen, nur verschwommene, dunkle Farben vor meinen Augen, und das ist der Moment in dem ich realisiere, dass ich weine. Das erschreckt mich so sehr, dass nur noch mehr Tränen in meine Augen schießen, und ich schäme mich. Verlegen schmiege ich mein Gesicht in die warme Beuge seines so wundervoll nahen Körpers, dort wo sein Hals in seine muskulöse Schulter übergeht, und bete innerlich, dass er nichts sagen wird. Dass er nicht fragen wird, was in mich gefahren ist. Denn in diesem Moment würde ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen, meine tiefsten Gefühle für ihn in Worte fassen und aussprechen. Ich würde meine Seele vor ihm entblößen und ausbreiten, und ich würde ihm mein Herz schenken wollen, und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er dieses Angebot verschmähen würde…

Ich kämpfe mit mir selbst, doch die Tränen wollen nicht trocknen. Ich bin müde und erschöpft, und als er sich mit mir zusammen herumrollt, seufze ich leise und wohlig gegen seine noch glühende Haut und bleibe einfach eng an ihn geschmiegt liegen, mein Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. Ich döse langsam ein, aber bevor ich schließlich in tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf falle, höre ich seine leise, so unglaublich warme Stimme, wie sie zärtlich in meine Ohren und dann in mein Bewusstsein dringt... ein sanftes, tröstendes Wispern, dessen Klang bis in mein Innerstes schwingt und mich von dort aus wieder aufblühen lässt. Doch bevor ich darauf reagieren kann, übermannt mich die Dunkelheit.

~ ~ ~

Er kommt so spektakulär, so laut und lebhaft, und gekoppelt mit seinem letzten, ich muss zugeben ziemlich wilden Stoß in mich reicht es als Auslöser für meinen eigenen Höhepunkt aus. Zuckend sinke ich auf ihn zusammen, und für einen Moment bleibe ich einfach mit meinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm liegen und lausche unseren schweren Atemzügen, spüre unsere heftigen Herzschläge. 

Als der Großteil des Rausches wieder verebbt ist und sich eine wundervoll sanfte Wärme in mir breit macht, rege ich mich. Vorsichtig halte ich ihn fest und drehe mich langsam mit ihm herum, so dass ich auf dem Rücken und er halb auf mir liegt, sein Kopf noch immer auf meiner Schulter ruhend. Seine Hand gleitet langsam meine Seite hinab, legt sich sanft auf meine Taille, und ich höre und spüre ihn bebend ausatmen, gegen meine sensibilisierte Haut dort an meinem Hals wo meine Schlagader noch immer wild pocht. Ich führe eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf, meine Finger in seine durcheinandergebrachte, helle Haarflut tauchen lassend, und dann neige ich meinen Kopf und drücke auch mein Gesicht in die duftende, blonde Masse. Daraufhin schmiegt er sich noch enger an mich, seufzt leise und erschöpft, und ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Niemals mehr möchte ich jemand anderen so in meinen Armen halten. Und dich, Éomer, dich möchte ich niemals mehr loslassen.

Auch, wenn du es nicht mehr hören wirst, verspüre ich die Dringlichkeit endlich das auszusprechen, was mein Herz schon so lange weiß. Ganz leise, denn ich will nicht den Schlaf stören, den du inzwischen in der Geborgenheit meiner Umarmung gefunden hast, murmele ich verträumt in dein Haar, „Ich liebe dich."


	13. Kapitel 13

Der Abschied war schmerzlich, und schon bevor du Edoras wieder den Rücken kehrtest erfüllte mich eine entsetzliche Leere und Melancholie. Ich weiß noch, wie du versuchtest mir ein Lächeln zu entlocken indem du im Scherz sagtest, dass wir besser nicht wieder acht Jahre warten sollten bis zu unserer nächsten Zusammenkunft, denn dafür wärest du inzwischen zu alt. Ich pflichtete dir schmunzelnd bei, und auch wenn wir uns an dieses Versprechen hielten, so verging stets eine unerträglich lange Zeit zwischen unseren seltenen Treffen, und mehr als einmal brachten mich die Sehnsucht und die Hoffnungslosigkeit zum verzweifeln. Doch wenn unsere Wege sich kreuzten, war all der Schmerz und Kummer vergessen, denn in diesen raren und kostbaren Momenten unserer Zweisamkeit war ich sorglos und glücklich, auch wenn ich es dir niemals so sagen oder zeigen konnte. Und wenn unsere Wege sich wieder trennten, dann verzehrte ich mich augenblicklich nach dir, mit derselben Heftigkeit und Glut, mit der wir uns zuvor geliebt hatten. 

Ich halte ein knapp beschriebenes Papier in den Händen. Schon oft habe ich diesen Brief geschrieben, und ihn immer wieder den Flammentod sterben lassen. Wieso? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht hatte ich Angst, dieser niedergeschriebene Beweis meiner Liebe zu dir könnte in die falschen Hände geraten. Vielleicht aber war ich auch einfach nur zu stolz zu akzeptieren, dass diese zärtlichen Zeilen an dich meiner Feder und meinem Herzen entsprungen waren, kamen sie mir doch immer so unmännlich und weich vor. Doch heute soll der Tag sein, an dem das Papier nicht den Weg in den Kamin findet. Heute soll der Tag sein, an dem ich es behutsam falte, ihm mein Siegel aufdrücke und es mit einem Boten auf die Reise nach Minas Tirith schicke, damit du endlich meine Erwiderung auf die drei Worte, die du mir nach der ersten Vereinigung unserer Körper und Herzen zugeflüstert hast, lesen kannst. Damit du endlich weißt, dass ich nicht geschlafen habe wie du dachtest, sondern es sehr wohl gehört habe. Damit du endlich weißt, dass ich genauso empfinde wie du.

In den folgenden Nächten kann ich keinen Schlaf finden. Unruhig wälze ich mich von einer Seite auf die andere, während viele unangenehme Gedanken mir durch den Kopf gehen. War es richtig, diesen Brief auf den Weg zu dir zu schicken? War es das? Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, und überall ist Dunkelheit und Tod und Verderben. In Rohan, in Gondor… ganz Mittelerde scheint im Schatten und Unheil unterzugehen. Wir beide kämpfen täglich dagegen an, doch mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde wachsen die Verzweiflung und die Trauer in unseren Völkern und auch in uns. Der Krieg verändert die Menschen. Auch dich und mich. Kann es geschehen, dass wir uns so sehr verändern, dass wir nicht mehr zueinander finden? Können wir uns so sehr verändern, dass mein Brief plötzlich Lügen gestraft wird und ich erkennen muss, dass meine einst ernst gemeinten, niedergeschriebenen Worte nur noch leer und hohl sind? Oh wenn ich dich doch nur sehen könnte… Nur eine Minute in deine Augen blicken könnte um Antworten zu finden…

Und als hätte das Schicksal meine Klagen und mein Flehen auf wundersame Art vernommen, reitest du kurz darauf durch die Tore Edoras'. Zuerst zweifele ich an meinem Verstand, glaube an ein erbarmungsloses Trugbild, aber nein, du bist es tatsächlich. Ich gehe dir entgegen, und als wir fast auf einer Höhe sind, steigst du von deinem Pferd ab und klopfst ihm liebevoll den Hals. 

„Was machst du denn hier?" frage ich etwas unhöflich, als ich endlich direkt vor ihm stehe, aber was soll ich auch sonst zu ihm sagen? Natürlich freue ich mich innerlich, ihn zu sehen, am liebsten würde ich ihm gleich hier auf offener Straße um den Hals fallen, aber neugierige Blicke von Wachen und Bürgern und auch mein eigenes Erstaunen halten mich zurück. Niemals hätte ich seinen Besuch in Rohan erwartet, nicht in diesen Zeiten, in denen sein Land und Volk kaum für sein eigenes Überleben genügend Soldaten und genügend Kraft aufbringen kann. Er wendet das Gesicht von seinem Tier ab und unsere Blicke treffen sich, und eine eiskalte Eisenklammer scheint sich um mein aufgeregtes Herz zu schließen und es erquetschen zu wollen, denn seine Augen offenbaren große Sorgen und Wehmut. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.    

„Ich befinde mich nur auf der Durchreise," sagt er ruhig und langsam, so als ob es ihm schwer fällt mir weitere Details zu eröffnen. 

„Durchreise?" wiederhole ich fragend und ergreife die Zügel seines Pferdes, um es mit ihm gemeinsam in die Stallungen zu bringen. Und auf dem Weg dorthin erzählt er mir davon, dass Gondor kurz vor dem Fall zu sein scheint und es kaum noch Hoffnung gibt, und er erzählt mir von einem Traum, der seinen Bruder Faramir und ihn schon mehrfach heimgesucht hat. Er wird nach Imladris reiten, zu dem Elbenvolk, und Rat von Meister Elrond erbitten, und er weiß nicht, ob diese Reise überhaupt etwas nützen oder wann er zurückkehren wird. Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wo genau dieses Imladris überhaupt liegt. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, Théoden König könne mir für diese wahrscheinlich doch recht mühsame und lange Reise ein Pferd Rohans zur Verfügung stellen," erklärt Boromir, als die Stute, die ihn hergebracht hat, in einer geräumigen, mit frischem Stroh ausgelegten Box in einer unserer zahlreichen Stallungen untergebracht ist. Ich schlucke schwer und sehe ihn nicht an, als ich dem erschöpften Tier behutsam über die sanften Nüstern streiche und erwidere, „Das versteht sich doch von selbst. Ich werde ein geeignetes Pferd für dich auswählen und es satteln und ausrüsten lassen. Wann möchtest du aufbrechen?"

Plötzlich schließen sich seine Finger um das Gelenk meiner Hand, die sein Pferd liebkost, und ich blicke etwas erschrocken zu ihm auf. Unerwartet dicht steht er neben mir und blickt mir liebevoll aber doch auch traurig und entschuldigend in die Augen.

„Éomer…" fängt er an, bricht wieder ab, holt noch einmal Luft, um dann fortzufahren, „Die Zeit drängt sehr. Du weißt das ebenso gut wie ich. Aber… ich denke, es wird reichen, wenn ich erst morgen früh meinen Weg fortsetze und für diese Nacht Unterkunft in Edoras erbitte." Wir starren einander schweigend an, bis er plötzlich leise hinzufügt, „Das heißt, falls du das überhaupt möchtest."

Seine Hand gleitet von meinem Gelenk zu meiner offenen Handfläche, und er verhakt seine Finger vorsichtig und fragend mit meinen eigenen, und ich greife entschlossen zu, halte ihn fest, und dann ist er plötzlich so nah, dass ich seinen warmen Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren kann. Ich schließe die Augen, und unsere Münder finden sich in einem langsamen, innigen und tiefen Kuss, der die eisige Klammer von meinem Herzen sprengt, es wieder wärmt und atmen lässt.

Sanft drängst du mich gegen die Wand der Box, deine Hände halten meinen Kopf während die meinen um deine Taille gleiten, und während unsere Lippen sich zärtlich aneinander festsaugen, unsere Zungen sich finden und gegenseitig necken und liebkosen, weiß ich dass obgleich geographische und zeitliche Distanzen und auch Schlachten und Krieg uns trennen, die Bande unserer Empfindungen füreinander niemals zerreißen werden. Wie hatte ich nur zweifeln können? Vergib mir…

„Natürlich möchte ich das," wispere ich gegen seinen Mund und ziehe ihn noch enger an mich. „Ich möchte _dich_." 

Der Kuss wird heftiger. Fast fühlt es sich so an, als wären wir nicht so lange Zeit getrennt gewesen… Und fast kann ich mir einreden, dass unsere Wege sich nicht beim nächsten Morgengrauen wieder auf unbestimmte Zeit trennen werden, wenn du aufbrichst Richtung Imladris um einen Weg aus dem Niedergang zu finden…  


	14. Kapitel 14

Éomer ist so wundervoll heiß – er glüht regelrecht – und ein bisschen schwitzig, so wie immer, wenn er gerade einen lustvollen Höhepunkt hinter sich hat. Schwer atmend liegt er auf der Seite, eng in meine Umarmung geschmiegt, in der ich ihn von hinten halte. Für ein paar Augenblicke werden wir keine Worte wechseln. Ich werde hinter ihm liegen und seine Nähe genießen, bis er wieder zu sich gefunden hat und die momentane Stille erneut in ein Feuerwerk von Leidenschaft umschlägt. Und so sehr mir sein Temperament und seine Zügellosigkeit bei unseren Liebesspielen gefallen, so sehr weiß ich auch diese leisen Momente zwischen uns zu schätzen. So sehr ich es kaum abwarten kann, dass er sich fängt und bereit ist, auch meinen Hunger zu stillen, so sehr möchte ich auch auf diese harmonische Ruhe niemals verzichten müssen.

Ich schließe meine Augen und senke meine Stirn auf seine Schulter, atme ihn tief und langsam ein. Die Sinnlichkeit scheint ihm aus jeder einzelnen Pore zu steigen, direkt in meine Nase und von dort in meine Körpermitte, wo das Blut noch immer angestaut ist und auf Zuwendung wartend vor sich hinpocht. Nichts auf der Welt riecht so wie er, so betörend und so anregend… und wenn es etwas gibt, das gar noch berauschender ist als sein Duft, so ist es zweifellos sein Geschmack. Eine Explosion von wilder Lust und roher Männlichkeit auf meiner rastlosen, ihn verehrenden Zunge. Meinen heißen Lippen haftet noch immer das Aroma seiner noch heißeren Begierde an, die eben zum ersten Mal eine Heimat in meinem Mund fand.

Er hatte vielleicht nicht damit gerechnet, aber er war nicht widerwillig oder verlegen, als ich eine Linie gieriger Küsse seine Brust und seinen Bauch hinunterlaufen ließ, um dann für ausgiebigere, höchst intensive und intime Liebkosungen über seinem Schoß zu verweilen. Seine Hände wanden sich in mein Haar und ich spürte wie erwartet seine Augen auf mir, denn wenn ich eines über ihn gelernt habe seit unserer ersten Vereinigung, dann ist es die Tatsache, dass er ein Beobachter ist. Er sieht gerne zu, wenn wir uns lieben. Sein hemmungsloser, dunkler Blick trinkt alles, was er erreichen kann, und meistens wendet er sich nur in diesem einzigen Moment der höchsten Lust und Wonne ab, wenn die Brandung der Erlösung ihn zwingt, die Augen zu schließen. So war es bis jetzt immer, auch dieses Mal. Und gleichzeitig war es diesmal doch auch anders als sonst, denn während sein Blick von mir abließ und seine Finger sich im puren Sinnesrausch fester in mein Haar klammerten, glitt mein Name von seinen Lippen…

Jetzt liegt Éomer erschöpft neben mir. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, liegt er doch mit dem Rücken zu mir, aber ich weiß, dass er nicht schläft. Ich kann spüren, dass er die Augen geöffnet hat, und sein Blick ist auf meine Hand gerichtet, die sich in einer vertrauten Geste auf die seine gelegt hat, direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Ich lächele und hauche einen Kuss auf seine erhitzte Haut, beiße zärtlich in seine muskulöse Schulter.

„Wieso lachst du?" fragt er plötzlich leise und ich kann hören, dass auch er ein wenig lächelt. Seine Finger verhaken sich mit meinen eigenen, so dass wir einander festhalten, genauso wie heute Vormittag in den Stallungen.

„Weil ich mich freue," erwidere ich. Meine Lippen streifen seine Haut während ich spreche, und er erzittert ganz leicht. Dann regt er sich, und während er sich herumdreht zu mir füge ich hinzu, „Ich freue mich, weil ich so nah bei dir bin. Ich habe dich vermisst."

- - -

Langsam und etwas mühsam wälze ich mich in seiner Umarmung herum, so dass wir jetzt mit den Gesichtern zueinander liegen und ich ihn ansehen kann. Er lächelt mich verhalten an und mein Blick fällt auf seine geschlossenen Lippen… oh diese begnadeten Lippen, was haben sie nur mit mir angestellt? Und seine Zunge… sein ganzer Mund… Allein die Erinnerung an das eben Erlebte, an den unbeschreiblichen Genuss, den er mir schenkte, bringt mein Blut wieder in heftige Wallungen.

Auch ich habe ihn vermisst, mit jedem Atemzug den ich während seiner Abwesenheit tat, und ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass er jetzt hier neben mir liegt, in meinem Bett, in dem er sich mir damals zum ersten aber durchaus nicht zum letzten Male hingab. In meinem Bett, das uns stets ein Zufluchtsort war, ein intimes Versteck in dem wir unseren Gefühlen und zugegebenermaßen auch unseren Trieben freien Lauf lassen konnten. Doch auch das wundervollste, beglückendste Schlupfloch verwandelt sich vom perfekten Idyll in einen Ort des Kummers, sobald es vor Verlassenheit gefriert. Einsam und kalt sind die zahllosen Nächte ohne ihn, und alles, was mich in Momenten der Sehnsucht wärmt, sind die Erinnerungen an das Feuer der Leidenschaft, welches wir bei vergangenen Treffen gemeinsam entzündeten. Und die Vorfreude auf kommende Treffen, in denen wir erneut gemeinsam in Flammen stehen werden.

Ich dränge mich näher an ihn, lehne meine Stirn gegen seine, und ich spüre wieviel wärmer ich bin als er… mir ist warm, so warm, so heiß… aber es ist noch nicht genug. Es soll lodern in mir, überall und so heftig, dass ich die Wärme noch spüren kann, lange nachdem er wieder fort ist; so lange, bis er den Weg zurück in mein Bett und meine Arme gefunden hat und die erlöschende Flamme neu anfachen kann. Ich will brennen, ich will von ihm versengt werden, ich will…

„Ich will, dass du mir noch viel näher bist," flüstere ich, und die Formulierung dieses einen speziellen Bedürfnisses tief in mir, dieses einen Wunsches, der nun so lange in mir reifen musste und den ich zuerst nur schwer akzeptieren konnte, kommt mir auf einmal ganz mühelos und leicht über die Lippen, „Ich will dich in mir spüren. Noch heute Nacht."

Ja, diese Nacht soll es sein. Noch bevor du zu den Elben aufbrichst will ich zum ersten Mal derjenige sein, der sich bedingungslos hingibt. Ich will mich dir öffnen, mich dir schenken, dich mich spüren lassen, so wie ich dich spüren durfte. Lass uns nicht länger warten. Komm und versenge mich.


	15. Kapitel 15

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ziemlich überrascht bin, diese Bitte aus seinem Munde zu hören. Noch nie wollte er auf diese Art erobert werden, und ich habe mich auch nie darüber beschwert, denn ich war immer mehr als zufrieden mit der Art, auf die wir uns bisher aneinander erfreuten. Das Gefühl von ihm in mir ist unbeschreiblich und fast bin ich ein bisschen enttäuscht, konnte ich es doch kaum erwarten, ihn endlich wieder so tief und innig in mir zu spüren. Aber ich kann und will ihm keinen Wunsch abschlagen, und der Gedanke ihn voll und ganz zu nehmen – auch in dieser Sache sein Erster zu sein – hat durchaus seine Reize.

Er ist mir so nah, dass ich nur meinen Kopf etwas anders ausrichten muss um unsere Lippen aufeinander drücken zu können. Ich küsse ihn zärtlich und liebevoll und langsam, ich will ihm Zeit geben, sich vielleicht doch noch umzuentscheiden… Er soll nichts tun, was er nicht wirklich von ganzem Herzen will. Aber schon nach ein paar Augenblicken intensiviert er den Kuss, verschlingt mich fast mit seiner heftigen Leidenschaft und Gier.„Lass es uns tun," sagt er betörend, als der Kuss verebbt und wir die Augen wieder aufschlagen um uns anzusehen.„Bist du dir sicher?" frage ich vorsichtig und streichele mit einer Hand seinen breiten, warmen Rücken hoch und runter.„Würde ich sonst danach verlangen?" fragt er zurück, und er hat natürlich Recht. Éomer sagt niemals etwas, wovon er nicht vollkommen überzeugt ist. Er würde eher schweigen als Worte sprechen, die nicht seine ehrliche Meinung vertreten. „Und wenn du nicht bald in mir bist," fügt er mit einem winzigen Schmunzeln hinzu, „dann muss ich wohl annehmen, dass _du_ dir nicht sicher bist."Ich küsse ihn noch einmal, stürmisch und schnell diesmal, und strecke mich dann über ihn hinweg um ein etwa faustgroßes Behältnis zu ergreifen. Als ich wieder neben ihm liege, gebe ich es ihm in die Hand.„Hier," sage ich leise, wieder tief in seine Augen blickend. „Reib mich damit ein."Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren setzt Éomer sich auf, und ohne dass er mich darum bittet tue ich es ihm gleich, so dass wir uns jetzt auf dem großen Bett gegenüber sitzen. Ich beobachte still, wie er den Deckel von der Dose hebt, ihn zur Seite legt und die Finger in die milchige Flüssigkeit taucht. Diese creme-artige Lotion ist dickflüssiger als das Öl, welches wir sonst so oft verwenden, aber sie wird uns nicht weniger gute Dienste erweisen. Éomer bedeckt seine Finger und seine Handfläche mit ziemlich viel des blassen, eigentlich für Hautpflege vorgesehenen Mittels; anscheinend hat er es tatsächlich eilig und kann es kaum noch abwarten. Sein Blick fällt auf meine wartende Erektion und rasch greift er hinüber zu mir um die Hand darum zu schließen. Als er beginnt, die etwas zähe aber doch sehr glitschige Flüssigkeit mit langsamen, massierenden Bewegungen auf meiner geschwollenen Härte zu verteilen, hebt er den Kopf und unsere Blicke treffen sich wieder. Meine Augen mit seinen eigenen haltend, zieht er seine Hand ganz kurz zurück, um die Finger noch einmal in den kleinen Topf zu tauchen, und umfasst mich dann sofort wieder. Ich atme heftig und geräuschvoll aus, als seine rutschigen, geschmeidigen Finger mich fester reiben und drücken, noch mehr Blut in meine Körpermitte fließen lassen, bis ich das Gefühl habe gleich zerbersten zu müssen.„Das reicht," bringe ich etwas atemlos hervor und ergreife sein Handgelenk, um seine intensiven Liebkosungen zu stoppen. Er grinst wissend und lässt los.„Leg dich auf den Bauch," weise ich ihn an und hoffe, dass er sich nicht zu sehr herumkommandiert fühlt. Glücklicherweise tut er wie ihm geheißen, lässt sich wieder komplett auf die Matratze sinken und rollt sich herum auf seine Vorderseite. Mein Blick gleitet hungrig an ihm hinab, bis zu der perfekten Wölbung seines Hinterns… Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihn dort berühren, also strecke ich beide Hände aus, streiche von der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel sanft hinauf über seine straffen Pobacken, bis zu seinen Hüften, wo ich den Griff meiner Hände festige und etwas an ihm ziehe, bis er von alleine das Becken anhebt. Mit der rechten Hand greife ich schnell nach einem mittelgroßen Kissen, schiebe es dort unter ihn und gebe ihm dann durch leichten Druck meiner anderen Hand zu verstehen, dass er sich wieder niederlassen kann.

„So wird es leichter gehen und du kannst dich vollkommen entspannen," erkläre ich ihm leise während ich mit den Fingern etwas Lotion aus dem Tiegel hole. Und als meine Finger problemlos in seine Spalte gleiten und ihn dort sanft und großzügig einreiben, allerdings ohne in ihn einzudringen, spüre ich wie sehr er tatsächlich entspannt ist. Völlig gelockert sind seine Muskeln, und er liegt ganz ruhig und wie hingegossen da. Ab und zu schnauft er leise, meistens wenn meine Fingerspitzen spielend und zärtlich über oder um seine Öffnung streichen, und es klingt als hätte er großen Gefallen daran. Endlos erscheint mir die Zeit, in der ich ihn so liebkose, doch schließlich kann ich nicht mehr warten und als eine meiner Fingerspitzen das nächste Mal seine Öffnung findet, drücke ich vorsichtig dagegen und dringe ein kleines bisschen in ihn ein. Éomer stöhnt abrupt auf und ich spüre, wie er sich um mich herum zusammenzieht und verkrampft, und sofort lasse ich wieder von ihm ab.

- - -

Anscheinend missinterpretiert er mein lustvolles Aufstöhnen als ein Geräusch des Unbehagens, denn er weicht augenblicklich wieder aus mir zurück. Ich will, dass er weitermacht, doch bevor ich gegen seinen Rückzug protestieren kann kehrt seine Hand schon wieder zurück, und sein Finger findet rasch den richtigen Weg. Ich spüre, dass er jetzt dicker eingeschmiert ist als eben noch. Die Lotion ist etwas kühl, aber sie erleichtert sein Eindringen ungemein, und er gleitet erstaunlich angenehm in mich. Ich seufze wohlig, als er sich sachte in mir bewegt und sich gleichzeitig tiefer auf mich senkt, bis seine Brust ganz leicht meinen Rücken streift. Plötzlich kann ich seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren, weich und heiß. Er haucht eine Reihe sanfte Küsse auf meinen Hals, nach oben bis hinter mein Ohr, wo er neckend die Zungenspitze über die zarte Haut flackern lässt und ich erzittere leicht. Ein weiteres genussvolles Geräusch entflieht meiner Kehle, und er lacht leise auf.„Du schnurrst ja beinahe," sagt er lächelnd und fängt an, vorsichtig an meinem Ohr zu knabbern und zu lutschen, während sein Finger noch immer in mir ist, manchmal ruhend, manchmal sanft forschend.„Das fühlt sich so gut an," entgegne ich seufzend, und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich seinen Mund an meinem Ohr oder seine Hand an meinem Hintern meine. Wahrscheinlich beides. Ein paar Augenblicke noch macht er weiter, spielt mit meinem Ohrläppchen und entdeckt langsam meine Ohrmuschel, und als ich es vor Erregung kaum noch aushalte und ohne es wirklich zu merken meine Beine ein wenig weiter spreize, schiebt er behutsam noch einen zweiten Finger in meine zuckende Öffnung.

„Geht es?" fragt er leise während er tiefer dringt und mir ein lüsternes Stöhnen entlockt. Ich winde mich unter ihm, recke mich ungeniert seiner Hand entgegen, will mehr… „Oder soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein, bloß nicht aufhören," stöhne ich und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, als seine Finger sich etwas energischer in mir bewegen, mich von innen massieren und stimulieren und öffnen. Und ja, es fühlt sich ungewohnt an, aber auf eine wundervolle Art und Weise, und ich will tatsächlich mehr. Viel mehr.„Boromir, bitte…" flüstere ich in die Kissen, auf die mein Kopf gebettet ist, und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er es überhaupt gehört hat, aber dann verlassen seine sanften Finger mich langsam und er senkt sich mit mehr Gewicht aber trotzdem vorsichtig auf mich. Jetzt ist seine Brust ganz nah an meinen Rücken geschmiegt, ich kann jeden seiner Atemzüge ganz genau spüren, und ich kann ihn auch dort unten spüren, wo sein Geschlecht sich gegen die gut vorbereitete Spalte meines Hinterteils drängt, ganz heiß und hart und glitschig. Noch ist nichts geschehen, noch versucht er nicht sich in mich zu schieben, und doch scheint meine Herzschlagfrequenz sich allein durch diese ausgelieferte, eingepferchte Position meines stimulierten Körpers unter seinem verdreifacht zu haben.

„Ein Wort von dir und ich höre sofort auf," verspricht er mir beruhigend, und ich weiß, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Noch nie hat er mich angelogen oder betrogen, und niemals würde er es tun. „Vertraust du mir?" fragt er leise, dicht an meinem Ohr, und ich spüre, wie ein liebevoller Kuss auf meine Schläfe gedrückt wird. Sein Becken hebt sich etwas und ich spüre einmal mehr seine Hand auf meinem Hintern, als sie sich rasch zwischen unsere Körper schiebt. Dann seine gewandten Finger zwischen meinen Pobacken, und ich kann ein kehliges, erregtes Geräusch nicht unterdrücken, als er noch mehr von der etwas dicklichen Flüssigkeit auf und auch in mir verteilt, sie behutsam in und über meine empfindliche Haut reibt. Ich muss zugeben, das alleine ist es eigentlich schon wert. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er dies tun und es sich dermaßen himmlisch anfühlen würde, dann hätte ich ihm schon in unserer ersten Nacht erlaubt, in mich einzudringen. Ach, was sag ich… Ich hätte ihn angefleht, mich direkt dort und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf dem Kartentisch meines werten Onkels zu nehmen.

„Vertraust du mir, Éomer?" wiederholt er etwas drängender jetzt, und ich schlucke schwer, als sich seine Finger einmal mehr zurückziehen, den Platz freigeben für die solide, heiße Härte zwischen seinen Beinen. Eindrucksvoll drängt sie sich gegen meine Öffnung, stupst zärtlich und fragend mit einer feuchten, geschwollenen Spitze gegen meine zarte, gedehnte Haut.

„Ja," flüstere ich, schiebe alle Kissen zur Seite und neige meinen Kopf, so dass meine Wange flach auf der Matratze liegt und ich ihn ansehen kann. Sein Kopf liegt auf meiner Schulter, er sieht mich mit lustverschleierten und liebevollen Augen an, und ich nicke ihm kaum merklich zu. „Ja, ich vertraue dir, Boromir."

Er beugt sich etwas vor und hinunter um mich zu küssen. Es ist ein ganz zarter, beruhigender, fast tastender Kuss, beinahe fühlt es sich an als wäre dies seine Art nach meiner Einwilligung zu fragen, und als er sich wieder von mir löst, kann ich die wortlose Frage auch in seinen Augen sehen. Ich strecke und verdrehe meinen Hals ein wenig, um unsere Münder wieder zusammenzubringen, und nachdem ich ihn etwas fester und entschlossener zurückgeküsst habe, wispere ich gegen seine Lippen, „Jetzt."Und heiße Flammen grenzenloser Lust jagen sengend durch meinen Körper, als er endlich anfängt sich ganz langsam und behutsam in mich zu schieben. 


End file.
